Un nouveau commencement
by culiny
Summary: Orpheline, Bella bientôt âgée de 18 ans se retrouve confié à la famille Swan. Elle ne se sent pas chez elle et son voisin est un crétin, heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur Rosalie, la soeur du voisin. Rating M./!\ un peu de sexe, d'amour, de dispute et d'humour
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Voici, mon « nouveau » projet, il s'agit en réalité d'une ancienne histoire que j'ai écrite il y a au moins 4 ans.

J'ai décidé de la reprendre, de la rendre plus mature et peut-être même plus réaliste.

L'histoire reste la même, même début, même fin (ou plus ou moins)

L'histoire est du point de vue de Bella, sauf quelques-uns du point de vue d'Edward (ce sera précisé).

J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire. J'ai quelques chapitres de réécrit, mais je voudrais des avis pour savoir si ça vaut vraiment la peine. Si par exemple, il y a quelque chose dans l'histoire qui cloche, peu importe ce que c'est.

Ps : Navré pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, je fais de mon mieux.

 **Chapitre 1**

Je fais partie de ces adolescents qui n'ont plus de famille et qui vivent dans des foyers ou qui voyage de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil.

Je ne suis pas une fille joyeuse, pétillante et qui déborde d'amour. La vie ne m'a pas fait de cadeau, d'abord la mort de ma mère puis celle de mon père. Mon monde s'est écroulé au moment où j'ai vu le corps de mon père sans vie sur le sol de notre cuisine, une boîte de somnifère vide à la main.

Je ne suis pas une fille joyeuse, pétillante et qui déborde d'amour. Je ne sourie pas, ne rie pas, ne parle pas avec les gens que je ne connais pas. Je suis insociable ou bien juste incomprise. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que la vie me réserve. Mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai aucune envie de me retrouver dans une famille d'accueil.

Je suis dans le même foyer depuis 4 ans, je me suis liée d'amitié avec d'autres orphelins, si on peut parler d'amitiés. Mais ça me convient. Dans quelques mois j'aurais 18 ans. Je pourrais quitter le foyer et mener ma propre vie...

... Sauf qu'en ce moment je suis dans la voiture de mon assistante sociale, pour aller dans une famille d'accueil. Et ça ne me réjouissez pas du tout. J'avais toujours refusé de me retrouver dans cette situation. Je n'aime pas qu'on puisse avoir pitié de moi. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui a besoin de câlins et de réconforts. On m'a élevé comme un garçon. La danse ? Très peu pour moi. Bonjour la boxe. _Merci papa._

La voiture est calme, ça ne me gêne pas. J'aime le calme, je ne ressens pas le besoin de m'exprimer parce que de toute façon je n'ai pas caché mon mécontentement quand nous avons pris la route. Je voulais juste retourner au foyer encore quelques mois et qu'on me fiche la paix.

Mon assistante sociale fut la première à prendre la parole : **Tu aurais pu mettre autre chose qu'un** **jogging** **Isabella!**

\- **Non!** Je grinçais des dents en l'entendant employer mon prénom en entier.

\- **Enfin Isabella!** Je l'agaçais, je le voyais bien.

\- **Je n'ai rien demandé moi! Je ne veux pas aller chez ces gens, je ne les connais pas. Je veux qu'on fasse demi-tour et qu'on me laisse tranquille pour toujours. Ce n'est pas trop demander quand même.**

\- **Ces gens sont là pour t'aider pas pour avoir pitié ou autre chose.**

\- **Je ne veux pas de leur aide! Je veux retourner au foyer! Je n'ai besoin de personne.**

\- **Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as de pouvoir avoir une famille, pense à tous ces enfants qui n'ont pas de famille et qui eux en veulent une.**

\- **Ils peuvent prendre ma place.**

\- **Nous sommes arrivées.**

J'ai tourné la tête vers ma vitre et cru m'étouffer en m'apercevant le quartier. On était clairement chez les riches. Les maisons ressemblaient plus à de grosses villas tout droit sorties d'un film avec leurs grandes barrières blanches et leurs jardins impeccables où se cacher probablement piscine et tous ce genre de merde qu'ont ces riches à la con.

\- **Je veux rentrer! Maintenant.**

\- **Sors de cette voiture Isabella. Au pire, ce n'est pour que 6 mois. C'est une bonne famille.** Elle a ajouté après avoir claqué la portière.

Je suis sortie de la voiture, bien obliger sinon elle m'en aurait fait sortir elle-même. Elle m'a littéralement traîné jusqu'à l'immense porte d'entrée bordeaux. Je fessais vraiment tâche ici dans mon jogging gris miteux et mes cheveux en pétards enfermés dans un chignon fait au réveil. La porte ressemblait à une de ces portes blindées, comme si c'était le chemin vers ma nouvelle prison. Je dis une dernière fois à mon assistante sociale que je voulais rentrer ce qui lui a fait lever les yeux au ciel avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle était jolie, même magnifique digne des magazines de mode, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire et je fus immédiatement certaine que je ne m'entendrais pas avec elle. Tallons de quinze centimètres, une tenue trop propre, et un sourire trop grand pour être sincère à mon avis. Elle nous laissa entrer dans la maison où deux personnes attendaient debout dans le salon, sûrement son mari et sa fille.

\- **Tu dois** **être Isabella, je suis René Swan et voici Charles mon mari et notre fille Jane. Nous sommes ravies de t'accueillir chez nous.**

Chacun d'eux m'adressait un grand sourire dont ils ne se séparèrent pas durant tout le temps que dura l'entretien avec mon assistante sociale. C'était quoi leur problème bordel ? Pourquoi ils sourissent tous comme ça ? Ils ressemblaient à des robots et c'était complément flippant. Elle ne pouvait pas sérieusement me laisser chez eux. J'allais devenir complément schizophrène ici. Je n'avais rien à faire ici, il n'y avait pas une seule trace de ressemblance, là où ils étaient blonds, moi, j'étais brune, le mari avait les cheveux poivre et sel donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'y fier. La fille Jane, si je me souviens bien est aussi une jolie fille, les cheveux d'un blond incroyable, sûrement naturel, une couleur pareille ne pouvait pas être une copie. Elle devait avoir un peu près mon âge, plus grande et plus mince. Et ne tenait pas en place, un sourire collait sur la tronche. Le père semblait le plus calme des trois. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiète pour mon état mental.

Je me mis à compter le nombre de jours exact qu'il me restait avant d'atteindre la majorité, d'atteindre la liberté. J'arrêtais mon décompte quand on s'adressa à moi. Mais je n'avais pas entendu les mots sortir de leur bouche.

\- **Bella ne parle pas beaucoup.** Avait répondu l'assistante avec gêne.

Je ne fessais clairement pas bonne impression. Je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une fille joyeuse, pétillante et qui déborde d'amour. Je passe mes journées à broyer du noir et à grogner, mais ce n'est pas comme si je comptais m'éterniser ici.

\- **Ce n'est rien, on a tous un temps d'adaptation. Tu sais, tu es la première qu'on accueille alors on ne s'est pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec toi.**

 _Quoi ?_ Je me suis retourné brusquement vers mon assistante sociale, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- **Tout va bien se passer Isabella...Peut-** **être qu'on pourrait lui montrer sa chambre.**

\- **Oui, viens.** Jane se leva rapidement et se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers. **J'ai débarrassé la chambre pour que tu puisses t'installer. J'espère qu'elle sera assez grande pour toi.**

Si elle se foutait de ma gueule, ce n'était pas drôle. La chambre fessait 2 fois ma chambre précédente. Que ce soit au foyer ou dans ma maison d'enfance. Dedans, je paressais minuscule, bien sûr, je ne mesurais qu'un mètre soixante donc ce n'était pas difficile. Le lit, deux places était immense, je pense qu'on pouvait facilement y dormir à quinze là-dedans et qu'il y aurait encore de la place. La chambre était bien, très bien. Si on zappait le fait que les murs étaient rose foncé. Ça dus m'arracher une grimace parce que mon assistante s'adressa à moi avec un ton de reproche.

\- **Je pense que** **ç** **a ira, n'est-ce pas Isabella ?**

J'ai osé les épaules, après tout ce n'était qu'une chambre et ce n'était que pour 6 mois. Après ça, je toucherais l'héritage que mes parents m'ont laissé à leurs morts et je pourrais m'offrir un appartement et mettre autant de noir sur mes murs que je le voudrais. J'ai horreur du rose.

\- **Si** **ç** **a ne te plaît pas, tu peux changer si tu veux. Je t'accompagnerais au magasin.**

\- **Tu vois Bella,** **ç** **a se passe bien.** Mon assistante sociale semblait pleine d'espoir.

Je sais ce que je dois faire pour avoir la paix. Je suppose que si je reste tranquille alors elle m'oubliera ou en tout cas, elle serait plus cool avec moi.

\- **Avant de partir, on va régler les derniers détails, tu veux ?**

\- **J'ai vraiment le choix ?**

\- **Non.**

Elle était catégorique. D'une certaine façon, je l'appréciais parce qu'elle ne nous prenait pas en pitié. C'est rare, en général une fois que les gens savent ton histoire, ils ont le visage qui change et son prêt à chialer à notre place sur notre sort, c'est ridicule. Comme si ça avait une véritable importance, c'est trop tard et ça ne changera rien. On est redescendu et on m'a expliqué...

\- **On ne veut pas que tu sentes mal à l'aise ici, on se doute que tu n'aimes pas qu'on puisse te regarder différemment à cause de ton histoire. Ensemble, nous avons pris la décision avec ton assistante de te faire passer pour notre fille biologique.** M'a annoncé René me laissant abasourdi.

\- **Votre fille biologique ? Qui est capable de gober ça au juste ? Je suis aussi brune que vous êtes blondes toutes les deux!** Je m'agitais vraiment mal à l'aise.

 **\- Il nous suffira juste de dire que tu tiens simplement de Charlie.**

 **-** **Isabella, nous voulons que tu te sentes ici comme chez toi.** Charles avait parlé d'une voix calme qui me calma instantanément.

\- **Nous avons quelques amis à qui nous avons simplement dit que tu vivais chez ta grand-mère, la mère de Charlie dans le Colorado parce qu'elle est malade. Et tu es revenu pour faire ta dernière année de lycée ici ... Près de ta famille.**

René semblait vraiment croire en ce mensonge, mais je suppose que cela me convenait . Ce n'est pas un mensonge difficile à retenir sans trop de détails. On devra seulement se mettre au courant de ce qui sera dit en dehors.

\- **As-tu des questions Bella avant que je ne parte ?**

\- **Ma grand-m** **ère, comment elle s'appelle ?**

\- **Maria.** Charles me sourit amusée.

\- **Ok. Bien. Est-ce que je peux monter maintenant ?**

\- **J'ai ramené tes affaires ici. Je te laisse les monter en haut et t'installer. Je passerais sans doute la semaine prochaine afin de voir comment** **ç** **a se passe.**

- **Je ne vais agresser personne si c'est ce que tu crains. Je suis capable de me tenir, je pense.** J'ai ajouté avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

J'ai attrapé l'une de mes valises et j'ai monté les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre que j'allais occuper et où j'allais passer à mon avis de longs moments. J'ai balancé la valise sur le lit et j'ai ouvert l'énorme placard vide. Il était bien plus grand qu'on ne peut le penser de l'extérieur. Des dizaines de cintres étaient accrochés sur la barre. Alors lentement, j'ai entrepris de le remplir avec mes vêtements et ça fessait vraiment pitié. J'avais quelques jeans et un tas de haut. Mais ça ne remplissait même pas un quart du placard. Sans savoir pourquoi j'eus un sentiment de gêne et de honte. C'est ridicule et ça me mit en colère. En quoi je devais avoir honte ? Un truc cloche chez moi!

\- **Je peux rentrer ?** Demande Jane.

\- **C'est chez toi non ?**

\- **Toi aussi maintenant.** Je ne réponds pas. Mes parents ont invité des amis et voisins, ceux qui vivent en face. Tu devrais les apprécier. Tu veux bien descendre dans environ 20 minutes ?

\- **Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix si ? Je ne peux pas dire être malade.**

\- **Pas vraiment … Tu vas te plaire ici Bella, j'en suis sûr.**

\- Ç **a ne m'intéresse pas, merci.** J'étais sec avec elle, ça m'importait peu.

\- **Je me doute que tu ...**

\- **Je me fous pas mal de ce que tu as à me dire. Je veux que tu sortes de cette chambre.**

\- **Je sais que ...**

\- **Tu es sourde ? Est-ce que je vais avoir besoin de me répéter ?**

Je devenais agressif et je le savais. Mais bon sang, c'est quoi son problème à vouloir être sympas avec moi. Je n'aime pas les gens comme ça, il y a toujours un truc qui se cache derrière.

J'étais descendu environ 15 minutes après sans aucune envie et je pense que ça se voyait.

\- **Tu vas rester dans cette tenue ?** Le nez de René s'est tordu devant ma tenue.

J'étais resté en jogging et je me fichais complètement que ça pose un problème ou non. Moi, je n'avais aucun souci avec ça alors du reste, je m'en fiche pas mal. Je suis à l'aise dans cette tenue alors que je ne le suis pas ici.

\- **Bon, les Cullen ne devraient plus tarder. Ils ont 3 enfants, une fille et deux gar** **ç** **ons. Rosalie est un peu timide, mais je suis sûr que tu t'entendras très bien avec elle.**

Elle s'est prise pour le cupidon de l'amitié ? Je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis, je suis là pour me faire discrète et ensuite prendre mes jambes à mon cou loin d'ici.

Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça, avec son sourire de détraquer ? Cette famille est flippante. Ces six 6 mois vont être les plus longs de toute ma vie. Le foyer semble vraiment euphorique à ce moment-là.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais prêté à ce jeu. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que je détestais, c'était le mensonge. Et je baignais dedans ce qui me fit encore plus détester cette famille.

\- **Isabella! Tu veux bien venir ?** M'a appelé René quand on sonna à la porte.

J'ai traîné des pieds jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient les invitées. Un couple et trois ados de mon âge, je dirais. Ils étaient justes magnifiques. Est-ce que je suis tombé sur la ville où il y a pas un seul moche ? Les fils étaient justes canons, et la fille était incroyable avec ces longs cheveux blonds. Personne n'avait des cheveux pareils. Mais en voyant les géniteurs, il n'y avait pas de quoi être surpris. Ils étaient classes, pas comme les Swan, ils étaient simples mais ... Nom de dieu, c'est la famille parfaite sous toutes les formes ? Il y avait forcément un problème ... Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- **Isabella, je te présente M & Mme Cullen et leurs enfants... Rosalie, Edward et Dimitry.**

\- **Enchanté.** J'avais fait un sourire forcé que tous me retournèrent sauf l'un des fils trop concentré sur son téléphone.

\- **Installons-nous.** Dit Charles. **Comment** **étaient les vacances ?** Demanda-t-il.

\- **Magnifique.** Répondit Mme Cullen tandis que sa fille levait les yeux au plafond.

On était tous dans le grand salon et on se faisait chier. Les parents discutaient entre eux de leurs vacances. Et il semblait y avoir un problème entre Jane et les gosses Cullen. Bien que Jane et Rosalie étaient installées l'une à côté de l'autre, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elles se parlaient. Dimitry semblait vouloir être le plus loin possible de Jane ce qui me fit me demander s'ils n'étaient pas un jour sorties ensemble et puis il y avait Edward accrochait à son téléphone comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ce qui me permit de le lorgner sans gêne.

Edward ressemble à ces mecs aux cheveux fous qui sortent d'une baise intensive. Il était grand et plutôt musclé vu comment son t-shirt était étiré sur ses biceps à se demander quand est-ce qu'il allait craquer. Il soupira le regard toujours sur son téléphone et passa une main dans ces cheveux nerveusement. À croquer! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dis moi ?

\- **Excuse- moi. Ai-je dit en le levant. Je dois appeler ma grand-mère**.

\- **Bien sû** **r ch** **érie, prend ton temps.** Me dit gentiment madame Cullen en souriant.

\- **Je viendrais te chercher, si tu n'es pas de retour quand on passe à** **table.**

Je ne réponds pas parce que de toute façon si elle croit que je vais descendre alors que j'ai l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas être en bas à vouloir mourir d'ennuis, elle rêvait! Je montai rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre. Ma chambre. Au foyer, on partageait les chambres à deux ou trois. Ce n'était pas toujours pratique. Ma coloc et moi avions instauré un code. Ainsi, on se croissait jamais et c'était parfait pour moi. De toute façon, elle était toujours dehors. J'ai passé environ 45 min en haut avant qu'on ne vienne me chercher. Je descendis sans prêter le moindre regard à Jane. Je me retrouvais assise à côté de Jane et en face d'Edward toujours sur son téléphone.

\- **Edward, tu veux bien lâcher ce téléphone s'il te plaît ? On est à** **table.** À demander M. Cullen.

\- **Une minute.**

\- **Maintenant, Edward!**

\- **C'est important.**

\- **Je te le demande une dernière fois. Range ce téléphone s'il te plaît.**

Edward souffla bruyamment et rangea son téléphone dans son jean. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'Edward était le genre de mec qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter malgré ces apparences parfaites. Il colla un sourire sur son visage et commença une conversation avec son frère. Rosalie parlait avec Jane et moi, je mangeais, parce que de toute façon, je ne voulais parler avec personne. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place entourer de ces inconnus et je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais presque envie de monter pour appeler ma grand-mère imaginaire. Je finis mon assiette et attendis. Ils avaient à peine touché à leurs assiettes trop occupés à parler les uns avec les autres. Je perdis patience et quittais la table sans un mot sous leurs regards surpris.

Je vais jamais tenir 6 mois dans cette maison, je vais craquer et tout casser sur mon passage.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance si je me comporte comme une garce, ils me renverraient au centre et je n'aurais plus à supporter de jouer cette comédie. Ma porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Jane.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

\- **Je veux juste m'assurer que tout aille bien, tu es parti sans rien dire.**

\- **Parce qu'il n'y a rien à** **dire!**

\- **Bella, on veut que tu te sentes chez toi ici.**

\- **Ce n'est pas chez moi. Chez moi, c'est le foyer.** Elle commence à me taper sur le système celle-la.

\- **Pourquoi es-tu comme** **ç** **a ? Je veux juste être là pour toi et ê** **tre ton ami.**

\- **Je ne veux pas devenir amie avec toi. Tu ne m'intéresses pas, ta vie ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas être là et si tu te sortais les doigts du cul, tu le verrais. Alors maintenant.** Je l'ai poussé gentiment vers la porte. **Tu vas me foutre la paix, faire demi-tour et plus jamais franchir cette putain de porte. Les gens qui pètent plus haut que leur cul, non merci. Toi et ta tronche fa** **ç** **on pot de peinture, vous dégagez. Toi et moi, on a rien à** **ce dire.**

J'ai claqué la porte devant son nez. Bordel! C'est quoi son problème avec moi ? Est-ce trop difficile d'avoir la paix ? D'être seul ? J'ai besoin de décompresser bordel! J'ai besoin de courir, très vite pour me barrer loin d'ici. J'ai mis des baskets, pris mon iPod, mes écouteurs et j'ai descendu les escaliers en courant, prenant la porte avant même que les invités n'eurent le temps de dire ouf. Et j'ai couru comme une dératée, a m'en brûler les poumons.

Quand je sens mes jambes prêtes à me lâcher, je m'arrête et me penche en avant pour respirait puis remise, je me mets à marcher sans réellement savoir ou je vais. J'ai l'impression de tournée en rond. Je m'arrête et observe autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne sur le trottoir à part un vieux couple promenant leur chien qui me dépassait sans même me regarder. Sur ma droite, il n'y avait que des magasins chics fermés, de l'autre côté de la rue, il y a une grande plaine avec tout un tas de jeu pour gamin, des toboggans, des cages à poules, des tourniquets et plus loin entourés de sables, des balançoires, un tas de balançoires où se trouvait un couple.

Les balançoires étaient mes jeux préférés parce que j'avais l'impression que si je montais assez haut, je pourrais voler comme les oiseaux. _Pathétique! Je sais!_ Jalousement, j'ai observé le couple. De loin, on pouvait voir une fille assis sur la balançoire et son copain devant elle, les mains sur les chaînes au-dessus de sa tête. Je n'ai jamais eu ça, ni petit copain, ni promenade le soir sur la balançoire.

Au foyer, on n'avait pas de jardin, il y avait une cour où les autres joués au football, mais il n'y avait pas de balançoire, quant au petit copain ... Sérieusement, on était tous cassées là-dedans. Il y a bien eu ce garçon, mais ... Nan enfaîte, je n'ai jamais eu de petits copains.

Mon regard est attiré par eux, alors quand je vois le garçon bougé doucement, au début, j'ai cru qu'il était en train d'avoir un petit plaisir et j'étais franchement dégoûté.

Mais quand je l'ai vu reculer plus fort, de quelque pas et revenir vers la fille. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas son petit copain et que visiblement, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire plaisir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sûrement mon côté un peu dérangé du cerveau, mais je me suis avancé à grands pas vers eux. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce mec agresser cette fille ou pire la violer pendant que je rentrais chez moi. _Chez moi! N'importe quoi!_

Enfin bref, j'ai avancé et j'ai crié.

\- **Hey! Lâche-la!** Oué, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux.

\- **Casse-toi de la salope.** _Salope ? Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?_

\- **Je suis sérieuse, j'appelle les flics ?** _Et avec quoi idiote ? Ton iPod ?_

Ce qui est bien avec un iPod c'est que de loin, on dirait un iPhone! À moins de s'avance vers moi et de regarder attentivement, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Le mec recula de quelque pas et laissa apparaître la fille, j'ai eu un mouvement de recul quand j'ai reconnu Jane. Le mec est resté face à elle, mais à tourner la tête vers moi.

\- **Tu vas dire quoi ? Que je traîne avec ma copine ?**

Il s'est mis à rire. Est-ce qu'elle sortait avec lui ? Il semblait être un véritable raté, bon, je suppose que je n'avais pas vraiment de quoi juger les gens. J'ai fait un bond en arrière quand le mec s'est retrouvé sur les genoux, les mains entre les jambes.

\- **Tu viens de lui taper dans les couilles ?** J'étais choqué.

\- **Putain oué, ce pervers m'a touché les seins!** _Elle jure ?_

\- **Je vais t'enculer salope.**

J'étais choqué, est-ce que j'avais jugé trop vite ? Apparemment! Quand le mec a commencé à bouger pour se relever, Jane était prête à en découdre vu sa position. J'ai attrapé son bras et je l'ai tiré vers moi pour qu'on se barre de la vite fait, bien fait.

Si on m'a appris une chose, c'est bien de ne jamais chercher les problèmes. Je ne cherche pas les problèmes et je m'en éloigne. Je l'ai sorti de l'aire de jeux et ne me suis pas arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans une rue où le monde vagabondé. Je me suis arrêté essoufflé et j'ai repris mon souffle, je respirais comme un chien assoiffé.

\- **Pourquoi tu as fait** **ç** **a ? J'allais lui montrer comment on traite une fille.**

\- **Ok Rocky, on se calme! Tu as eu ce mec par surprise. Il aurait fait de toi de la pâte pour chiens! De rien!** J'ai repris le chemin!

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins o** **ù** **tu vas ?**

Je me suis arrêté reconnaissant qu'en effet, je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où j'étais et par où je devais aller pour retourner chez les Swan. Je me suis retourné vers elle et je l'ai vu afficher un sourire moqueur et levé les yeux au ciel.

\- **Très bien, o** **ù** **est-ce qu'on doit aller ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas, tu m'as traîné ici tellement vite que je n'ai même pas fait attention, j'étais trop occupé à ne pas me casser la tronche sur le bitume.**

\- **Comment** **ç** **a, tu ne sais pas ? Tu vis ici, non ?**

\- **Ne commence pas à panique. Donne ton iPhone, on va mettre le GPS.**

\- **Je n'ai pas internet, c'est un iPod.**

\- **Tu as menti!**

\- **Oué bah, tu aurais préféré que je le laisse te violer ? Au moins, tu n'as pu t'en débarrasser!**

\- **Grave, tu as vu comment je lui ai explosé les couilles ? Paf.** Elle imita son geste du genou et elle me fit rire, elle était vraiment fière d'elle.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

\- **Regarde, il y a le plan de la ville.** Elle m'a traîné jusqu'au panneau et à commencer à faire des traits imaginaires avec ses doigts sur le plan de la ville. **Ok, on doit prendre à gauche au bout de la rue, puis à la troisième à droite. Et normalement, je saurais nous guider.**

\- **Pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais ... Je préfère prendre une photo du plan.** Ai-je dit en sortant mon iPod.

\- **Ok dépêche-toi, je pus et je rêve d'une douche.**

On est parti en silence l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle était concentrée sur le chemin et moi, j'étais trop concentré sur le paysage pour vraiment parler, Santa Monica est vraiment une jolie, surtout le soir, toutes les lumières sont allumées et de nombreux magasins sont encore ouverts, ce qui donne un côté chaleureux à la chose.

J'étais bien contente d'être en baskets sinon mes pieds seraient en train de supplier le bon Dieu. Entre le fait d'avoir couru comme une dingue, d'avoir tiret Jane à l'autre bout de la ville et maintenant de marché depuis 30 minutes pour rentrée ... J'avais ma dose. Je veux ces petites baskets à roulette, _s'il vous plaî_ _t!_

\- **Ça fait combien de temps que tu es en foyer ?**

\- **4 ans.**

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui ai répondu. D'habitude, je refuse de parler de moi ou de n'importe quoi enfaîte. Je n'aime pas tant que ça discuter. Mais je l'avais jugé en me fiant aux apparences, l'avais mise dans la case petite-bourgeoise et fille superficielle alors qu'après ce soir, elle ne semblait pas être de ce genre de fille et j'avais été méchante. Elle voulait être sympa avec moi et j'avais été une garce. Je suppose que lui parler de mon passé n'était pas problème, je n'avais rien à cacher de toute façon.

\- **Comment sont morts tes parents ?**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te demander** **ç** **a.**

\- **Comment sais-tu ?**

\- **L'assistante nous en a parlé quand mes parents ont fait les démarches pour devenir famille d'accueil. Je suis désolé.**

\- **Suicide.** Ai-je répondu après un moment sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

\- **En même temps ?** Elle a presque crié. Ces yeux lui sont presque sortis des orbites quand elle a réalisé ce qu'elle disait. **Pardon.** M'a-t-elle dit en rougissant.

- **Ce n'est rien. Et non, ils sont morts à un an d'intervalle. Jour pour jour.**

\- **Je suis désolé**

\- I **l n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.**

\- J **e n'ose pas imaginer ce que je ressentirais si ... Enfin, tu sais.**

Je sais! Perdre ses deux parents est la chose la plus horrible qu'on puisse vivre, à mon âge en tout cas. Mais les perdre par suicide, c'est invivable. C'est cruel. Quand on vous apprend que votre parent a perdu la vie, vous êtes triste, inconsolable, mais quand on vous dit qu'il a eu suicide, c'est comme si on vous lancer une masse sur la tête, vous êtes au bout de votre vie, vous ne comprenez pas et vous vous sentez coupable de ne pas avoir vu les signes puis vous êtes en colère contre cette personne, de vous avoir abandonnée. Mais quand votre deuxième parent se suicide à son tour, un an après jour pour jour ... Vous vous sentez comme une merde et vous êtes vide à l'intérieur. La vie craint ! Jane ne pose plus de questions voyant que je ne suis pas à l'aise.

Quand on passe la porte des Swan, les invités ne sont plus là. Renée est devant la porte en train de tournée en rond. Elle se jette sur Jane et inspecte son corps.

\- **Maman qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

\- **Ce qui me prend ? Aucune de vous deux n'avaient de téléphone. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, vous êtes partie pendant deux heures comme des furies, sans rien nous dire! Ne refaites plus jamais** **ç** **a ou je vous punis jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.**

C'est quoi ce délire ? Jane lève les yeux au ciel et prend sa mère dans ses bras.

\- **On est bien man'! J'ai fait visiter la ville à** **Bella!**

\- **Ça ne pouvait pas attendre la journée ? Que je n'attrape pas une crise cardiaque ?**

Quelle visite, on a fui un taré et on s'est perdu. Ok! Je nous ai perdus, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

\- **D** **ésolée maman, on va se coucher. Bonne nuit.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Bizarrement quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain je me sentais ... Bien. Pas complètement à ma place mais bien, juste bien. Je me suis étirée comme un chat et me suis tournée sur le côté. J'ai fais un bon de cinq mètres dans mon lit quand j'ai aperçu Jane assise sur une chaise, une tasse fumante à la main.

\- **Salut, d** **ésolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.** Elle trouvait ça drôle la garce.

\- **Bien sûr. Tu vas faire** **ç** **a tout les matins ?**

\- **Non, je n'ai pas le temps de venir te mater sous la couette! Mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrais peut-être s'occuper des affaires que tu pourrais avoir besoin pour lundi, quand tu viendras en cours.**

\- **Je n'en reviens pas! J'ai un mois de retard! Tout le monde va me regarder comme une putain de bête de foire.**

\- **On parle de toi depuis des semaines là** **-bas, alors ne t'inqui** **ète pas, une fois qu'ils t'auront tous vue, ils t'oublierons rapidement.** J'ai soupiré déjà fatigué à l'idée d'aller en cours.

- **De quelles affaires tu parles au juste ?**

\- **Tu sais, ces petites choses qu'on utilise pour écrire, des cahiers, des stylos.**

\- **Ç** **a va j'ai compris.**

\- **On peut aussi aller faire du shopping et peut-ê** **tre passer chez le coiffeur.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Le prend pas mal mais tu ne peux pas ê** **tre ma s** **œur avec cette coupe de cheveux. Sérieux, tu n'as pas été chez le coiffeur depuis quand ? Quinze ans ?**

\- **Très drôle.**

\- **Allez,** **ç** **a va être drôle. C'est papa qui régale! Sort de ton lit et prépare toi, on part dans vingt minutes.**

\- **Il est même pas dix heures.**

\- **Tu discutes toujours tout ce qu'on te dis ?**

\- **... Oue !**

Je me suis levée en râlant et j'ai traînée des pieds jusqu'à mon armoire où se trouvait mes vêtements pathétiques, j'ai enfilé un jean et un vieux t-shirt et j'ai filé sous la douche prenant soin de ne pas laver mes cheveux, si on devait aller chez le coiffeur ...

Je ne suis pas resté longtemps, je ne suis pas du genre à passer quinze ans sous la douche à rien foutre à part compter le nombre de carreau sur chaque mur.

- **Il y a que nous ?** Ai-je demander voyant la maison vide.

- **Oui, papa travail et maman est sûrement entrain d'organiser le prochain bal de charité.**

 **\- Bal de charité ?**

 **\- Oue, ce mois-ci c'est pour les enfants malades qui sont placés dans des centres pour qu'ils aient un meilleur confort avec les donations des invités.**

 **\- C'est sympa.**

 **\- Oué, elle était organisatrice d'événements avant de m'avoir, elle a arrêté pour m'élever et depuis mes 10 ans, elle s'est investie là-dedans parce qu'elle avait pas besoin d'aller tout les jours au travail. Ça lui prenant quelques heures dans la semaines tous les 2 ou 3 mois.**

 **\- Je trouve ça cool. Sans vouloir être méchante, ta mère ressemble à une connasse quand on l'a rencontre mais je trouve ça vraiment cool. Elle est cool.**

- **Tu dévoile trop d'émotion, tu me fou les jetons. On se casse avant que tu te mettes à pleurer comme un bébé.**

J'ai souri, contrairement aux autres, Jane n'essaye pas d'être "gentille" en fessant attention à ce qu'elle dit face à moi. Et ça me plaisait! Je l'ai vraiment mal jugée. Je jure à partir de maintenant de toujours être sympa, même si je ressemble à une Barbie en sortant du shopping aujourd'hui ... Oui, bon n'exagérons pas non plus.

Je l'ai suivie jusqu'à sa voiture, une jolie Audi A1 sport noir et blanche. Juste sublime … et chère.

\- **Jolie voiture!**

 **\- Cadeau pour mes 16 ans! J'ai tout déchirer au permis. 100 sur 100, j'ai pu choisir la voiture que je voulais, c'est mon bébé.** A-t-elle dit en montant. **Je sais que d'habitude ce sont les mecs qui s'extasie sur leur voiture mais ... Si un jour j'ai un accident et qu'elle est morte ... Je vais chialer comme un bébé.** J'ai levé les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête pour ne pas rire.

\- **Ou va t-on ?** Elle démarra.

- **Sur rodéo drive. On va prendre un petit déjeuné rapide puis on va aller chez le coiffeur.**

- **C'est vraiment obligatoire ? Je veux dire le coiffeur ?**

\- **Tu peux pas te balader avec cette tête. Personne ne voudra te parler.**

\- **Tant mieux!**

\- **Ça va être cool. Tu vas te faire bichonner. Pendant qu'on fera tes cheveux, on fera une manucure et peut-être même une pé** **dicure.**

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?**

 **\- Hum ... Nan.** Elle a répondu après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir.

Rodéo drive, ce n'est pas pour les pauvres, les gens viennent réellement ici ? Je veux dire qui veut payer un top 50$ alors qu'on peut en avoir un pour 15$ à H&M ? Jane savait parfaitement où aller, elle me tirai directement jusqu'à une sorte de petit restaurant qui apparemment ne servait que des petits déjeuner ou de quoi goûté. Ça doit être cool comme métier! On s'est installé à une table sur terrasse et j'avoue que c'était agréable.

\- **Merci pour hier soir, je ne te l'ai pas dit, alors merci, rien ne t'y obligé.**

 **\- Eh bien je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi donc, il n'y a pas de quoi ... Et si, j'y étais obligé. Pas parce que c'était toi mais parce que c'était mon devoir d'intervenir. Je n'aurais pas pu me regarder dans une glace pour le reste de ma vie si j'étais parti sans me retourner.**

 **\- Donc c'est un peu égo** **ï** **ste ?** Elle a rie en se moquant.

\- **Je suppose que oui. ... Je suis pas un monstre au point de laisser quelqu'un se faire violer.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre. Tu n'es clairement pas une fille vers qui on veut aller surtout avec ton regard assassin mais je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une façade. Je ... Laisse tomber.**

\- **Vas-y. Dit ce que tu penses!** Ce n'était pas méchant, j'étais calme et bizarrement je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pensait, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle me jugeait.

\- **Ok, je pense que ta vie craint jusque ici. Tes parents se sont tout les deux suicidés, les personnes les plus importantes pour toi, t'ont abandonnée et je pense que** **ç** **a t'a énormément d** **éç** **u et que tu t'es pas sentie aimer comme tu aurait dû** **l'** **être. Donc tu repousses toutes personnes pouvant ou voulant être sympa avec toi o** **ù** **t'aimant par peur d'être à nouveau abandonner et d** **éç** **u ... Désolé, je suis en option psycho.**

 **\- C'est intéressant.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que ... Je suis désolé, je parle trop ... Bon on va y aller. Il y a du boulot!**

 **\- Je vais te faire regretter ça!**

\- **Bonjour Jane!**

 **\- Salut Kim, voici Bella. Ma s** **œur a besoin d'une nouvelle coupe! D'un truc ... Différent de** **ç** **a.** _Merci, connasse!_

- **Bien sûr, quelques chose en tête ?** M'a t-elle demandé.

- **Je ne sais pas trop, tu en dis quoi ?** C'est Jane qui a répondu.

\- **Eh bien, tu as une très belle couleur. Je dis toujours qu'une couleur naturelle est toujours mieux qu'une coloration. Peut-être un tie-and-dye un peu plus claire pour les éclaircir, sa évite de toucher au racine, peut être les raccourcir. Une mèche ?**

\- **Je ne préfère pas. C'est trop de contrainte!** Cette fois je me suis dépêché de répondre avant que Jane ne me fasse ressembler à un caniche.

\- **Ok, on va s'installer.**

- **Kim est génial, tu ne seras pas d** **éç** **u. De toute fa** **ç** **on,** **ç** **a ne peut pas être pire qu'en ce moment.**

 **\- Si tu continues, je vais t'étouffer dans ton sommeil.**

 **\- Oust, je vais demander une manucure pour nous deux ... Puis une pédicure tant qu'à faire.**

\- **J'abandonne! Tu es trop ... Fille pour moi.**

\- **Suis moi. On va commencer par la coloration. Pendant que sa pose, je t'enverrais ta manucure.**

 **\- Pitié. J'ai même pas d'ongle.**

J'avoue qu'avant aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas ce que signifier le mot tie-and-dye, rafraîchir, manucure, pédicure, ou encore ce qu'était que la couleur mamba. Je ne peux pas dire que c'était désagréable, je veux dire qui se plaindrait de se faire chouchouter ? Mais franchement ? Des faux ongles ? Je vais faire quoi moi avec ça ? Je peux vous dire que choisir des vêtements avec des faux ongles, c'est la galère. Ça s'accroche partout et tout le temps.

Alors j'étais là, avec ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux, que j'avoue adorer. Dans un magasin remplie de fringue de tout genre. C'est le paradis pour une fille folle de shopping, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Heureusement, il y avait pas grand monde dans le magasin, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de râler.

 **\- On peut y aller ?**

 **\- On est là depuis dix minutes.**

 **\- Plus les trois heures dans le salon de coiffure.**

 **\- Il t'arrive de sourire et de ne pas râler.**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit que non.** Je n'aime pas faire du shopping. C'est chiant.

 **\- Bien. Tu vas dans la cabine qui est là. Et moi, je te ramène des fringues.**

Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, j'ai traîné des pieds tout en marmonnant pour rejoindre la cabine géante au fond du magasin suivi par Jane les mains pleines de vêtements.

 **\- Il y a trop de vêtements! Je ne vais pas tous les essayer ?**

 **\- Ça ? Ce n'est que le début et si, tu vas les essayer! On va te faire une garde-robe girly.**

 **\- Quoi ?** J'ai grimacé.

 **\- Rien de trop kitch ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai regardé dans ton placard et ça ne va pas du tout. Tout ce qui te va, ira dans ton placard.**

 **\- Quoi ? Jane, ça coûte une fortune!**

 **\- On s'en fous, la carte budget de shopping existe pour ça ?**

 **\- Tu peux répéter ça ?**

 **\- Je suis une excellente élève.** A t-elle commencé alors que j'enfilai le premier vêtement sur la pile qu'avait déposé Jane. **Je suis sage, ou en tout cas, je n'ai jamais été choppé en train de faire une bêtise. J'ai plaidé ma cause et voilà. Maintenant que tu es là, le montant est doublée, et comme je suis certaine que tu te fiche pas mal du shopping ... Je suis au paradis. Oh Bella, tu es superbe. Enfile la robe.**

\- **Je n'aime pas le rose.** Je suis reparti en râlant dans la cabine tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel à mon comportement. **Au fait, les gens qui sont venus hier, les Cu ... Heu.**

\- **Les Cullen! Ils sont arrivés à LA, i ans.**

- **Tu connais bien leurs enfants ?**

 **\- On ne peut pas dire que je sois très proche d'eux.**

 **\- Pourtant, vous êtes voisins.** Ai-je dit en sortant.

\- **Tu as un corps pour portée des robes Be. Tu sais les Cullen et moi, on a rien à se dire.** Elle est repartie vers les rayons et moi dans la cabine. **Rose est cool, mais on n'est pas amis. Juste des connaissances.**

 **\- Donc vous ne traînez pas ensemble au lycée !**

 **\- ... Rosalie n'a pas d'amis. Il y a pas mal de rumeurs sur elle, ce n'est pas jolie-jolie.**

 **\- Quel genre de rumeurs ?** J'ai sorti la tête de la porte alors que j'enfilai un jean.

\- **Ça n'a pas d'important, elles sont fausses, j'en suis persuadé! Rosalie est une fille bien, elle est trop timide pour que se soit vraie! Mais tu sais ce que sait, les lycéens sont sans pitié. Si tu leur mets de quoi sous la dent, ils rongent l'os jusqu'à la fin. Ce jean te fait un cul d'enfer.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça se dit, mais passons! Si ces rumeurs sont si horribles et fausses pourquoi elle ne se défend pas ou bien ses frères ? C'est ce que fait la famille non ?**

 **\- On ne peut pas dire que leurs relations soient ... Fraternelle. Elle est assez proche de Dimitry, pendant un temps il l'a défendu. Mais ça n'a servi à rien, Edward ... Je suis quasiment sûr qu'Edward alimente ces rumeurs. Il la déteste! C'est super bizarre parce qu'il y encore un an, ils étaient super proches. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais elle mérite pas ce genre de réputation.**

 **\- Alors quoi ? Les gens l'insultent et Edward se contente de regarder ?**

 **\- C'est à peu prés ça! Est-ce qu'il y a un truc qui ne te va pas ?**

 **\- Je suis parfaite. Je déteste les gens comme lui.** C'est vraiment du gâchis, il est si mignon!

- **C'est un connard, les fils Cullen sont des connards!**

 **\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu connais intimement les fils Cullen ?**

 **\- N'importe quoi.** Elle a rougi comme une tomate.

- **Ok! Calme-toi, tu vas nous faire un malaise. Je n'en parle plus!**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Et toi ? C'est comment le lycée pour toi ?**

 **\- C'est bien! Je suis ... Tu vas me détester! Je suis cheerleaders.** J'ai grimacé.

 **\- Tu fais partie de ces gens populaires ?**

 **\- Oui, mais c'est cool. T'auras des amis tout de suite. Mais comme j'ai un an de moins que toi, on ne sera pas ensemble. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois seule au lycée.**

 **\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne suis pas ... Sociable.**

 **\- Tu t'en sors bien jusqu'à maintenant.**

 **\- Parce que tu me traînes partout. Tu parles tellement que je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une.**

Elle m'a poussée jusque dans la cabine, remettant pour la dixième fois des vêtements dans la cabine et ne m'a pas lâchée avant d'avoir tout essayé. Je me trouvais plutôt pas mal dans ces vêtements. C'était vraiment bizarre de me voir en fille mais agréable. À part des jeans, des t-shirts et mes joggings, je ne mettais rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de plaire à qui que ce soit. Et pas que j'en ai besoin maintenant, mais c'était agréable. La note était super salé et c'était gênant.

Quand je pensais qu'enfin, j'allais pouvoir rentrer pour me reposer. Elle me tira jusque dans d'autres magasins et ça, toute la journée. Elle était allée jusqu'aux magasins de sous-vêtements. _Sérieux!_ J'étais lessivée, une journée comme ça me suffisait amplement pour un an, voir plus! Quand on a enfin franchi la porte, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était m'allonger dans mon lit et faire un gros somme. C'est pourquoi, je suis monté immédiatement et que j'ai plongé la tête la première dans les oreillers. C'était trop bon, mon lit est super! Sauf que c'était sans compter sur Jane qui fit plusieurs aller-retour pour ramener les paquets de fringues et affaires de cours dans ma chambre. J'aurais dû me sentir coupable de la laisser se débrouiller seule, mais c'était sa faute tout ça et j'étais complémente morte.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas te séparer ? ... Bella ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Tes vêtements !? Il y a un truc que tu veux garder ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** J'ai la tête à moitié dans le cul, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle me racontait.

\- **Laisse tomber, je vais jeter tes anciens vêtements.**

\- **Fait ce que tu veux. Ne touche pas à** **mes converses.**

Sérieusement, mes vêtements à eux tous devaient valoir au total 100$, et j'ai rien qui soit sentimentale alors si elle désirait en faire des chiffons, ça m'était totalement égal. Tant que j'avais de quoi me couvrir les fesses après. Mais mes converses, j'ai économisé pendant des mois pour me les acheter. C'est mon seul vrai achat, je refusais de m'en débarrasser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir a toute, toujours un petit mot pour vous remercier pour vos reviews.**

 **En effet le chapitre 3 était plus une sorte de transission, pour amener** **un rapprochement entre Bella et Brittany.**

 **Ici, je vous présente le premier chapitre du point de vue d'Edward, comment le trouvez vous ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **(Edward)**

Isabella Swan! Pardon, Bella Swan. Ce n'est pas ridicule comme prénom ? Un peu présomptueux peut-être ?

On n'est jamais obligé d'aller avec nos parents chez les voisins, leurs amis ou même dans la famille. On est libre, nos parents ne sont pas stricts, ne sont pas ...

Bon on s'en cale, ce qu'il y a c'est que vendredi soir, on a était obligé, forcé ou encore menacé pour qu'on aille ensemble, en "famille" chez les Swan. Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce délire ? Ça m'a littéralement fait chier! D'abord parce qu'on se fait chier sévère et ensuite parce que je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver assis sur une chaise entouré de Rosalie et de Dimitri dans le silence face à Jane pendant que les parents parlent des merdes dont parlent les parents.

Jane Swan, c'est la voisine d'en face ou le petit fantasme privé de Dimitri. Jane est ... Le stéréotype même de la fille riche et populaire, de taille moyenne, jolie, blonde, carrément bien roulé, pompon girl, fille unique ... Oh j'avais oublié.

Jane Swan n'est pas fille unique, elle a une grande sœur! Sortie de nulle part! Rien que ça!

On me prend pour un con, personne ne cache un de ces enfants volontairement ! Elle doit sûrement avoir un problème! Un œil au milieu du front ? Un bras à la place de la jambe ? Une trompe ? Un pénis ? Cette image m'a fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Bon il s'est avéré qu'au final, Bella Swan n'avait absolument rien à cacher, physiquement en tout cas. Parce qu'on a tous nos petits secrets !

Quand on est arrivés chez les Swan, je n'en avais clairement rien à foutre de ce qui se passer autour de moi. J'étais sur mon téléphone avec cette conne de Shailene qui s'accrocher à moi comme une putain de moule à son rocher! Elle me rendait complètement cinglé! Et je n'ai pas jeté un seul regard aux autres.

Je l'ai vraiment regardé quand mon père m'a réprimandé pour utiliser mon téléphone à table. Elle était assise en face de moi et mangeait sans prêter la moindre attention autour d'elle. Elle semblait mignonne avec ces cheveux en pétards dans un chignon à "l'arrache". Et je n'ai pu la mater comme il faut seulement quand elle s'est brusquement levé et s'est dirigé vers les escaliers. Elle portait un de ces pantalons de jogging qui moule les fesses incroyablement. Bella Swan a un putain de cul d'enfer! Un cul a damné un saint.

Forcément quand elle est arrivée au lycée, tout le monde s'est retourné sur elle. Elle et son putain cul sexy. Pas un cul à la Kim Kardashian, un cul ferme et musclé qui remplit parfaitement son jean. J'étais avec mes potes quand elle est arrivée en mode bombasse dans les couloirs avec Jane. Si jusque-là, je l'avais trouvé mignonne, maintenant elle était carrément canon.

\- **C'est elle la sœur de Jane ?** À demander Emmett.

\- **Je sens mes couilles se resserrer quand je vois un cul comme** **ç** **a.** Ça c'est James et ça m'a fait chier qu'il l'a matte.

\- **Sérieux mec ?** Emmett a soupiré **Tu ne peux pas au moins apprendre son nom avant de mater son cul.**

\- **Ce n'est pas son nom qui m'intéresse.** James a joué ses sourcils et Emmett a soupiré

\- **Tu me désespères, et franchement tu n'as aucune chance avec elle, aucun de vous.** Il a piqué ma curiosité et surtout ma fierté.

\- **Comment** **ç** **a ?** J'ai demandé.

\- **D'abord parce qu'elle semble maline et que c'est la sœ** **ur de Jane. D** **ès que Jane vous verras approcher, elle se précipitera sur sa sœur pour lui raconter qu'elle bande d'enculer vous ê** **tes.**

J'ai rit. Emmett est le bon garçon de notre groupe. C'est un gars bien, ce qui me fait me demander ce qu'il fait avec nous par moments. Il n'accepte pas qu'on "joue" avec les filles mais sérieusement, chacune de celle que j'approche sait que je ne suis pas sérieux, c'est leur problème si elles pensent pouvoir me changer. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'Emmett est mon meilleur ami et que je l'échangerais pour rien! Est-ce que je me mets à parler comme une gonzesse ? _Seigneur!_ Mais c'est vrai.

\- **J'ai mang** **é chez elle vendredi soir, tu paries combien que je me l'a fait ?**

\- **50$ si tu te l'as fait avant No** **ë** **l.**

- **Noë** **l ? Ça fait à peine 3 mois.**

\- **Tu doutes de tes capacités ?** James me provoquait.

Si je refuse, alors un autre pourrait parier sur elle et je n'avais aucune envie que ce fumier de James pose ses mains sur elle. Je suis un connard mais lui, c'est le plus gros fils de pute que je connaisse. Il a de respect pour rien, même pas pour lui.

\- **Je marche.**

\- **À peine arrivé qu'on fait des paris ? Qui est la chanceuse ?** À demander Jasper

\- **Ces connards ont pris en chasse la sœ** **ur de Jane.**

\- **Sérieux ? Déjà ? Elle ressemble à quoi ?**

\- **Une petite bombe, elle doit être serrée comme pas permis.**

Un fils de pute! Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le décrire autrement. Si je traîne avec cette bite, c'est simplement parce qu'il est ami avec Gareth.

Nous somme un petit groupe de cinq, Emmett et Jasper ont été mes premiers amis quand je suis arrivé. Gareth est arrivée un peu après quand j'ai intégré l'équipe de football américain du lycée. James ... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il a pu intégrer notre groupe enfaîte. Mon frère se joint à nous seulement pour manger, sinon il est toujours fourré à la bibliothèque ou sur le terrain à l'arrière du bahut, ou simplement où se trouve Jane. Vous cherchez Dimitri et vous ne le trouvez pas ? Chercher Jane et vous le trouverez à quelques mètres d'elle. Dit comme ça, ça fait un peu psychopathe mais il est juste amoureux d'elle. Il a foiré et maintenant il cherche par tous les moyens de se rattraper. Ce qui est stupide, il a été un vrai enfoiré avec elle.

J'ai eu l'agréable surprise en entrant en cours de trouver Bella au bureau du prof. Je pense que j'ai fait un petit arrêt sur son cul parce que je me suis fait bousculer par Emmett quand il est arrivé dans la classe.

\- **Mec! Avance putain!**

\- **Ta gueule.**

On s'est bousculés comme des gamins jusqu'au fond de la classe, jusqu'au moment où j'ai vu miss Jolie-Cul d'installée à l'avant dernier rang juste devant la table où l'on s'installe d'habitude avec Emmett J'ai poussé Emmett et me suis glissés à la place à côté d'elle.

\- **Salut ... Je suis Edward.**

Elle s'est tournée vers moi, lentement et m'a regardée avec ses grands yeux chocolat. Elle est vraiment superbe, un petit quelque chose d'innocent en elle. De pure, sur le coup je me suis demandé s'il était possible qu'elle soit pure, vierge. Ça aurait posé un problème, s'il y a bien quelques chose que je ne fais pas, c'est me taper des vierges. Trop de problèmes.

\- **Oué, tu es venu chez moi vendredi.**

\- **C'est** **ç** **a.** Je lui ai souri, content qu'elle se souvienne de moi malgré qu'on ne se soit pas parler ce soir-là.

\- **Tu es le geek qui avait le nez collé à** **son t** **éléphone!** Emmett pouffa comme une gonzesse dernière moi.

\- **Je ... Nan, je ne suis pas ... Un geek. Je réglais un problème.**

\- **Bien sûr, ne te justifie pas.**

\- **Je ne suis pas un geek.** J'ai parlé un peu sèchement.

\- **Ok.** Elle a soupiré. **Je peux suivre le cours maintenant ?**

C'est quoi son problème ? Pourquoi elle m'envoie promener ? Elle m'a lancé un regard ennuyé et s'est tournée vers le tableau. Sérieusement ? Elle n'a pas fait attention à moi de tout le cours. Je ne suis pas prétentieux mais toutes les filles se jettent sur moi, elle devrait le faire aussi. Ok c'est carrément prétentieux. J'ai passé le reste de la matinée et ruminée et quand est venu l'heure de déjeuner, J'étais d'une humeur de chien.

\- **C'est quoi cette tête mec ?** Jasper s'est installé devant moi au self. Emmett a répondu à ma place.

\- **La petite Bella est une guerrière! Elle en a rien à foutre de notre petit Edward.**

\- **Elle est folle de moi, elle ne le sait pas encore, c'est tout.**

\- **Je l'ai vue s'installer à la table de Rose alors ... Elle n'est pas prête de te tomber dans les bras.** Emmett s'est mis à rire comme un ours, pas très discrètement.

\- **C'est une blague ?!** J'ai gins comme une meuf, je le jure.

\- **Abandonne mec, elle ne mérite pas** **ç** **a.** Emmett, la voix de la sagesse.

\- **Si je fais** **ç** **a, James va se la faire.**

- **Et alors ?** C'est vrai ça, et alors ? J'étais incapable de répondre à Jasper.

\- **Tu devrais pas faire ce pari.**

\- **Pourquoi pas ? Regarde là, je n'ai vraiment pas à me forcer** !

\- **Mec! Elle t'a insulté** **de geek.**

\- **Quoi ? Je ne la connais pas mais je l'adore déjà** **!**

\- **Fermez-la! Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, je vais lui faire changer d'avis.**

\- **Je sens que** **ç** **a va très mal tourner, et tu vas le regretter. Même si elle accepte de sortir avec toi, elle va te faire mordre la poussière une fois qu'elle saura pour le pari. Elle semble avoir du caractè** **re!**

\- **Oue, c'est une petite rebelle, elle me fait bander!**

\- **Tu me fais honte.** Emmett a rigolé et à commencer à engloutir son plateau-repas.

\- **Quoi ? T'aurais préféré que je la laisse à ce fils de pute de James ?**

Jasper a murmuré en buvant:

\- **Je pense que c'est TOI qui ne voulais pas que James s'en approche.**

\- **Depuis que j'ai vu son cul en colère monter les escaliers de chez elle ... Un cul comme** **ç** **a, ... J'en ai peut-être un peu fantasmé.**

\- **Tu es compl** **ètement cinglé** **!**

J'ai rit, parce que oué, je ne pouvais pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Bella s'est comme un steak bien juteux, on ne peut pas passer à côté et le laisser à un autre. Ok, je crois qu'il y a pas pire comparaison pour une fille mais faut savoir que j'aime la viande! Et j'aime les filles.

De loin, j'ai vu James arriver avec Gareth qui a pris la parole.

\- **James m'a dit que tu avais un nouveau pari. Et qu'elle est un vé** **ritable canon.**

\- **Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie qu'elle soit vierge. Notre petit Edward devra abandonner et moi je pourrai la sauter et lui apprendre des petites choses.**

Je jure qu'un jour je vais lui faire la peau à ce petit fils de pute. Vous comprenez pourquoi je peux pas voir ce con en face ? En général, j'évite d'échanger avec lui parce que j'ai toujours des envies de meurtre.

\- **Si elle est vierge, je suis le pape.** Pourquoi j'ai dis ça putain ?

\- **Tu n'as trouvé personne pour toi ? Tu es obligé de te mettre à prié pour que Bella soit hors limites d'Edward pour l'avoir ?**

Vous voyez ça ? C'est pour ça qu'Emmett est mon meilleur pote. Il n' approuve pas ce que je fais avec les filles mais il ne me juge pas. Il est mon meilleur pote parce que même dans ces cas-là, il est toujours dernière moi pour me défendre même si ce n'est pas toujours utile. Parfois c'était bien utile, combien de fois Emmett m'a empêché de me battre, j'ai plutôt tendance à jouer de mes poings. Je ne suis pas patient, et quand on m'énerve je ne cherche pas à discuter parce que de toute façon je ne sais pas discuter. Mais voir le regard mauvais de James parce que visiblement les paroles d'Emmett l'ont touchée est ... Jouissive putain! C'est exactement le mot, même si je pense qu'il s'associe mieux à Bella. Le mot, pas James.

\- **Bon, les gars. Je vais pisser! Je te rejoins en cours Em'.**

Quand je suis arrivé devant la salle, Emmett était en train de parler avec Bella et Rosalie. Son bras était autour des épaules de ma sœur pendant que Bella riait à ce qu'il disait.

\- **Hey mec, regarde sur qui je suis tombé en revenant de la cafétéria. Rosie et Belly.**

\- **C'est Bella.** Emmett a ri joyeusement quand Bella l'a repris.

\- **Elle est trop mignonne. Tu trouves pas Edward ?**

\- **Trè** **s.**

J'ai souri à Bella et en retour j'ai eu le droit à des yeux levé au ciel. Elle s'est retourné vers Rosalie, l'a tirée vers elle et la prise dans ces bras. Woh! 30 minutes à la cantine et elles sont les meilleures amies du monde ? Ça craint pour moi. Elles se sont séparées et sont parties chacune de leur côté, Rosalie vers sa classe tandis que Bella entrait dans la nôtre.

\- **C'est quoi ton problème ?** Je l'ai bousculé, enfin pour bousculer Emmett fallait ressembler à Hulk.

\- **Quoi ? Si je sympathise avec elle, je pourrais lui venter tes mérites. Elle ne semble pas t'apprécier.**

\- **Je sais, pourtant je n'ai rien fait.**

\- **Peut-** **être que Jane lui a parlé de l'histoire avec Dimitri.**

\- **Je n'ai rien a voir avec cette histoire et quel genre de personne raconte** **ç** **a à sa sœur ?**

\- **Une sœ** **ur!**

Il est entrée dans la salle, je l'ai suivi et ... J'ai fait la gueule pendant les trois heures qui ont suivi. Sérieux, c'est quoi son problème ? Je n'ai pas été désagréable, ni vulgaire. Est-ce que j'ai été vulgaire ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Normalement à la fin des cours, je vais directement avec Emmett aux entraînements mais aujourd'hui, j'ai lâché Emmett et j'ai rattrapé Bella à son casier avant qu'elle ne parte.

\- **Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

\- **Ce serait plus à moi de te dire** **ç** **a, tu ne crois pas ?**

\- **En quoi j'aurais besoin de toi ?**

\- **Tu sais, je ne suis pas méchant. Arrivée en cours d'année, ce n'est pas facile. Si je peux t'aider ... Peut-être en te filant mes cours ?!**

\- **J'ai à peine deux semaines de retard.** Elle a fermé son casier. **Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et tu écris comme un porc! Sans fa** **ç** **on.**

Elle m'a tournée le dos, sans pression. Ma seule consolation a été la vue de son fabuleux et extraordinaire postérieur totalement bandant. J'ai traîné des pieds pour la première fois de ma vie jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement, j'étais pas vraiment motivé mais au moins ça me permettrait de me défouler. Je n'étais pas motivé jusqu'à ce que j'ai vu Bella accompagné de Rosalie de l'autre côté de la grille en train de faire signe à cet enculé de James. C'est quoi cette putain de merde ? Il lui a parlé ? Elle lui a parlé ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Du coup, j'étais motivé à plaquer toute personne se trouvant sur mon chemin. Motivé a plaqué la sale gueule de James! _Enfoiré._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Aujourd'hui était mon troisième lundi au lycée. J'avais fini par faire amie-amie avec Rose après qu'on ait mangé ensemble, ou plutôt que je me sois incrustée à sa table. Rose est une chouette fille, un peu timide au premier abord comme l'avait dit Jane mais une fois qu'on la connaît ... Rose est une petite folle, toujours prête à rire et à faire des blagues. Cette fille est dingue. J'ai été plutôt déçu quand j'ai appris qu'elle était en deuxième année et donc un an de moins que moi. En même temps, je n'aurais pas dû être étonné. Les trois Cullen ne pouvaient pas avoir le même âge, ou alors madame Cullen aurait été une sacrée femme.

Le matin, je rejoins toujours Rose sous l'arbre où on mange souvent. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa classe et on se rejoignait au self ou sous l'arbre. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais en retard, Jane ne s'était pas levé à l'heure ... Ok, Jane ne m'a pas réveillée à l'heure. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas en retard à m'attendre, je lui avais envoyé un message lui disant de ne pas m'attendre. Je suis arrivée trois minutes avant la sonnerie, ayant M. Goalez, professeur d'espagnol qui nous oblige à aller au tableau pour réciter un cours en espagnol, langue que j'ai horreur quand on est en retard, j'ai couru dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un tas d'élève serré les uns contre les autres. Visiblement il y avait une bagarre ou en tout cas il allait y en avoir une.

\- **Salut!**

\- **Encore toi ? Tu es amoureux ma parole!**

Edward ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle sauf quand j'étais en compagnie de sa sœur.

Il essayait toujours de me parler et je le recalais toujours. Parfois gentiment, d'autres fois moins. Il pouvait être lourd comme mec, mais se faire draguer par le mec le plus mignon du lycée, il y avait quand même pire comme châtiment vous ne croyez pas ?

\- **Peut-être bien! On pourrait peut-être sortir un soir toi et moi!**

\- **C'est un plan drague ?**

\- **Tu dirais quoi si je te disais que oui ?**

\- **Que tu vas devoir essayer plus for** t.

\- **J'aime quand c'est fort.**

\- **Tu es** **à vomir! ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** J'ai montré le groupe.

\- **Encore une histoire de fille. Des gamines.**

\- **Qui ?**

\- **Je pensais pas que c'était ton genre, tu aimes les bagarres princesse ?**

Je me suis avancée, jouant des coudes entre les élèves. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, outre le fait que je vais être en retard et que je vais devoir réciter mon cours d'espagnol. Quand enfin je suis arrivée au centre, j'ai trouvé Rose au milieu d'une altercation avec l'une des cheerleaders.

\- **C'est bon Alice, je n'ai pas envie d'être dans tes problèmes de couple.**

\- **Maintenant que tu as écarté les jambes, tu as finis c'est** **ç** **a ?**

\- **Laisse-moi tranquille d'accord ?**

\- **Ne me dis pas quoi faire !**

J'avais déjà vu Alice traîner avec Jane, toutes les deux étaient amies mais je n'avais jamais parlé avec elle, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui se semblait faux.

Alice a bousculé Rose contre les casiers et mon instinct m'a poussé jusqu'à elle pour lui attraper le bras et l'éloigner de Rose. En dégageant son bras, elle m'a griffée puis m'a regardé de haut en bas.

\- **Tu as un problème ?** J'ai demandé prête à sortir les griffes.

\- **Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire.**

\- **Tu t'en prends à mon amie, j'ai forcément à voir dans cette histoire.**

\- **Ton amie ? Tu as de drôle de fréquentation. Je ne savais pas que tu traînais avec des salopes.**

- **C'est une chienne comme toi qui se permet de juger les autres ?**

J'ai littéralement entendu les autres élèves autour de nous retenir leurs respirations. Alice est ce genre de fille populaire qui se croit tout permis et qui le fait croire aux autres. S'ils pensent qu'elle me fait peur ...

\- **Pardon ?!**

\- **Quoi ? Tu as besoin que je te le répète ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu portes un déguisement de cheerleaders que** **ç** **a fait de toi miss monde. Ici, tout le monde sait quel genre de fille tu es, une fois que tu as trop bu. Je suis là depuis trois semaines et j'ai déjà vu plus de toi que je n'en aurais voulu pour toute une vie.**

\- **Retiens bien** **ç** **a, tu n'es là que depuis trois semaines. Tu traînes avec la mauvaise personne. C'est une pute! C'est pitoyable pour toi Bella.**

\- **Casses-toi avant que je me décide à t'offrir une rhinoplastie.**

\- **Il y a un problème ici ?** La grosse voix qu'un surveillant a raisonné dans le couloir faisant reculer puis disparaître les élèves. **Je me répète, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ici ?** J'ai fixé Alice droit dans les yeux. Elle a répondu:

\- **Non.**

Alice est partie après ces derniers mots. Je me suis retourné vers Rosalie pour la consoler mais elle était déjà partie. J'ai agrippé mon téléphone, lui envoyant une dizaine de SMS à la suite pour lui demander où elle était mais sans recevoir de réponse. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de partir en cours alors qu'elle venait de se faire humilier devant tout le lycée. Il fallait que tout ça cesse. Immédiatement !

\- **Une vraie tigresse.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là encore ?**

\- **J'essaye plus fort.**

\- **Je ne sors pas avec des mecs comme toi.**

\- **Des mecs comme moi ?**

\- **Des mecs qui ne se respectent pas et qui n'ont aucun ... Honneur.**

Je lui ai tourné le dos et suis parti à la recherche de Rose. Le premier lieu où je l'ai cherché était les toilettes. Je l'ai trouvé dans les sixième toilettes, enfin j'ai plus trouvé ses pleures dernière l'une des portes bâtant.

\- **Rose ?**

\- **Laisse-moi.**

\- **Aller! Sort de là.**

\- **Je ne veux plus jamais sortir d'ici.**

\- **Ne laisse pas cette conne d'Alice t'atteindre. C'est des conneries.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**! Elle est sortie en larmes, le mascara coulant sous les yeux. **Comment tu peux croire que ce qu'elle dit est faux ?**

\- **Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

\- **Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'es pas au courant de ce qu'il se dit sur moi.**

\- **Oh pitié! ... Est-ce que c'est vrai Rose ?** J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. **Est-ce que tu es une grosse salope comme le dit cette grosse pute d'Alice ?**

\- **Non! Bien s** **û** **r que non.**

\- **Bon, alors on s'en fout de ce que disent ou non les gens sur toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux Rose! Tu es belle et intelligente. L'an prochain, tu seras diplômé et tu quitteras cette école de merde et ces gens de merde. Alice ne sera plus là l'an prochain.**

\- **Il y aura toujours une Alice.**

Rose s'est littéralement jeté sur moi, me fessent reculé de quelques pas avant de pleurer dans mes bras comme une madeleine. _Oh, Rose!_ Je nous ai entraînés toute les deux au sol, nous appuyant conte le mur des toilettes. Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se sont calmée.

\- **Merci d'être intervenu, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire** **ç** **a.**

\- **Tu es mon amie, j'allais pas laisser cette chienne en chaleur sans rien faire. Elle mérite qu'on la remette à sa place de temps en temps. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire comme** **ç** **a, Rose.**

\- **Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?**

\- **Je n'en sais rien, lui ré** **pondre, la gifler** **, lui cracher dessus. Je ne sais pas moi. C'est donnant donnant Rose. Tu ne peux pas toujours être la gentille.**

\- **Je ne saurais même pas quoi dire.**

\- **Alors frappe-la. Je devrais pas dire** **ça, apr** **è** **s tu vas te transformer** **en Rocky et je ne saurais plus te contrôler.** Enfin, Rose a rit. **Aller vient, on va sortir prendre l'air sous notre arbre.**

\- **Notre arbre ?**

\- **Oue, je pense sincèrement à écrire B + R dans un cœur sur le tronc de l'arbre.**

Encore une fois Rose a rit et j'en étais heureuse. Je l'ai rapidement entraîné dehors pour rejoindre notre petit coin. L'arbre en question était à quelques pas du self. Souvent, on se prenait un sandwich et on mangeait là, tranquillement entre nous. Ce qui était bien avec le fait que Rose n'est pas d'amis, c'est qu'on nous fessait pas chier. De toute façon, je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds, c'est mal me connaître.

Avec Rose, on a passé toute la matinée sous l'arbre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y retourner et je n'avais pas envie de la laisser seule, ni d'aller en cours d'ailleurs. On s'est allongé, on a parlé, on a rit. Puis quand la cloche a sonné l'heure du repas, on a sorti nos sandwichs toujours en discutant parlant de nos projets pour le week-end. Une grosse masse s'est écrasée à côté de nous, Emmett nous a souri de toutes ses dents en s'installant en position indienne.

\- **Salut les filles, je peux m'asseoir**?

\- **Tu es d** **éjà assis Emmett, pourquoi tu demandes encore ? C'est comme si tu mangeais un sandwich et que tu demandais ensuite si tu pouvais.**

\- **Tu râles tout le temps ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Edward te trouve**

\- **C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il te suit encore ?** J'ai rougi comme une adolescente.

- **C'est une longue histoire.** Il fallait que je change de sujet. **Que veux-tu Emmett ?**

\- **Je fais une petite fête chez moi vendredi soir. Je voulais vous inviter.**

\- **Ce sera sans moi.**

\- **Rose, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Jas' m'a raconté, si j'avais été là, je lui aurais tapé sur la tête comme une marmotte qu'on tape avec un marteau, tu vois quoi ?**

\- **Oue, c'est gentil Emmett.**

Emmett est cool, vraiment cool. Il est tellement gentil que c'est à se demander comment il peut être le meilleur ami de l'autre trou du cul qui sert de frère à mon amie.

Il est grand et musclé, sacrément musclé. Beaucoup plus qu'Edward. Pourquoi je dois toujours parler de ce con ? Ça en devient soûlant.

\- **Mais** **ç** **a ne doit pas t'empêcher de venir,** **ç** **a me ferait plaisir de te voir.**

\- **Une autrefois d'accord ?**

\- **Et toi Be ? Je peux t'appelle Be ?**

\- **Si Rose n'y va pas, je n'ai aucun intérêt à y aller.**

\- **Je suis vexé, je ne suis même pas assez intéressant pour que tu te déplaces ? À moins que se soit un autre qui t'intéresse.**

\- **Je ne suis intéressé par personne ok ? Puis laisse-nous tranquilles, tu pollues notre aire.**

\- **Bien, bien. Mais vous êtes quand même les bienvenus. Si vous changez d'avis hésitez pas.**

\- **Bye Emmett.** J'ai roulé des yeux, lui faisant un signe de la main lasse lui disant de partir.

\- **Tu devrais y aller.** M'a dit Rose quand Emmett est parti.

\- **Ç** **a ne m'int** **éresse pas, en plus il manquerait plus que je tombe sur Alice la grosse pute. Enfaîte** **ç** **a pourrait être marrant, je pourrais payer quelqu'un pour qu'il la fasse boire et je prendrai des photos d'elles dans des situations compromettantes et ensuite on pourrait la menacer de les placarder sur tous les murs et casiers du lycée pour qu'elle te fiche la paix.**

\- **Tu as un problème.** Rose a rit puis s'est levé pour récupérer ses affaires afin d'aller en cours. Je l'ai imitée.

\- **Oh aller, tu n'aimerais pas voir sa tête déconfite ?**

\- **Ce que j'aimerais, c'est de ne plus jamais voir sa tête.**

\- **Il y a peut-être moyen.**

\- **Tu pars loin.**

Elle a ri en se moquant de la situation. J'étais contente de lui avoir fait oublier l'histoire de ce matin. Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à sa salle puis j'ai rejoint la mienne rapidement. Encore une fois Edward s'installa à mes côtés.

\- **Tu es vraiment obligé de rester là ?** J'ai soupiré agacé.

\- **Tu es vraiment méchante.** Il a grimacé.

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **On ne peut pas être amis ? Et plus si affinités** **?**

\- **Je ne fréquente pas des gens comme toi.**

\- **C'est** **ç** **a.** Il a levé les yeux au plafond et s'est tourné vers le salon.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

- **Rien.**

\- **Bien sûr que si, expliques-toi.**

\- **On peut parler maintenant ?**

\- **Je te demande d'expliquer ce que tu es en train d'insinuer.**

\- **Je dis que si tu ne fréquentes pas des gens comme moi alors tu ne devrais même pas adresser un regard à** **James.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!** Il délire ou quoi ?

\- **Rien,** **ç** **a ne me regarde pas.**

- **Visiblement si puisque tu te permets de m'en parler.**

\- **Je n'aurais pas du je suppose. ... On devrait ê** **tre amis.**

- **Je vais y réfléchir.**

Je l'ai vue sourire discrètement. Edward n'est pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire alors je me suis dit que peut être si je lui laissais une porte entrouverte il me lâcherait un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si Edward était moche à regarder, c'est juste un con. Ce qui est du gâchis entre nous. Jamais un garçon ne m'avait autant "dragué". Et dire que c'est le frère de la seule personne avec qui je suis et veux être amie! Et qu'en plus ce soit mon voisin n'arranger rien, ça signifiait que je le croiserais dans la rue et puis forcément quand je vais chez Rose, je tombe toujours dessus. À la fin des cours, je me dépêche de rejoindre Rose qui avait encore cours pour lui dire au revoir avant de devoir rejoindre Jane jusqu'à sa voiture. Comme par hasard, ce matin Jane s'était garé à côté de la voiture d'Edward.

\- **Je me demande si ce n'est pas toi qui me suis au final.** Il a ri.

\- **Aucune chance ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute fa** **ç** **on ? N'as-tu pas un truc d'homme viril comme du football à faire ?**

\- **Virile ?** Il m'a offert un énorme sourire, ravie du mot.

\- **C'** **était une fa** **ç** **on de parler, ce n'est pas parce que tu fais un sport qui est qualifié de viril que tu l'es forcément.**

\- **C'est trop tard, tu l'as dit ... Ton chauffeur est là, on se voit plus tard.**

\- **N'y compte pas.** J'ai parlé avant qu'il entre complètement dans sa voiture.

\- **D** **ésolé du retard, Alice m'a retenu.** Elle est entrée dans la voiture.

\- **En parlant d'elle. Dit lui de garder ces distances avec Rose.**

 **\- Tu devrais pas te mêler de ça et moi non plus.**

\- **Et toi tu ferais mieux de mettre en garde cette conne si tu veux pas la retrouver entièrement dans le plâtre la semaine prochaine. Encore un truc comme** **ç** **a et** **ç** **a va arriver** **.**

\- **Ne réagit pas comme** **ç** **a. Je ne veux juste pas que tu es de problème.**

\- **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je sais me défendre.**

On a lâché l'affaire, en rentrant on a regardé la télé et on a parlé comme sont censés le faire deux sœurs. Puis René est rentrée furieuse, elle a jetée furieusement sa pochette sur le buffet puis s'est plantée devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

\- **Nom de dieu Bella! Le lycée m'a appelée toute la matinée pour me dire que tu n'étais pas en cours alors que je vous ait vus partir et pas moyen de te joindre. Tu peux m'expliquer** **ç** **a ?**

\- **Rose a eu un problème au lycée, je suis resté avec elle toute la matinée pour qu'elle se clame puis on est retournée en cours cette après-midi. Et j'avais plus de batterie.**

\- **Tu n'as jamais de batterie ... Est-ce que** **c'** **était grave ce problème ?** René aimait beaucoup Rose.

\- **Une fille du lycée s'en est prise à elle devant tout le monde. Elle l'a humiliée.**

\- **Bon, j'aimerais a l'avenir que** **ç** **a ne se reproduise pas! Mais je suis contente que tu sois une bonne amie à ce point pour Rosalie. Quant à** **ton probl** **ème de batterie qui commence sincèrement à me taper sur le système, on va le régler tout de suite, j'ai été acheter un iPhone ce midi pour toi. Tu ne peux plus me dire qu'il se décharge en deux heures!**

\- **Oh wah! Je ... Merci René.**

\- **Plus d'excuses Bella! Et à l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu me préviennes si ça venait à se reproduire que je ne m'inquiète pas pour rien.**

\- **Promis.**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre dans 10 jours.

Bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **\- Tu viens à la fête d'Emmett ?**

 **\- Il m'a invité mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y aller. Rose ne veut pas y aller alors …** J'ai laissé ma phrase en suspens.

 **\- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Ils ne sont pas sympas avec elle. Écoute, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a un pari qui tourne sur toi.**

 **\- Pardon ? C'est quoi cette blague ?**

 **\- Edward et ses copains font toujours ça. Ils prennent une fille et parient que sur une certaine durée de temps, ils auront couchés avec elles.**

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ? Les gens font vraiment ça ?**

 **\- Je me suis dit que je devais te le dire.**

 **\- Carrément, et qui est le chanceux ?**

 **\- Edward! Avant Noël!**

C'est une putain de blague ?! Il se prend pour qui ce petit con ? Et pour qui il me prend ? Une pute ? Quel genre de fille qui se respect baisse sa culotte au bout de 3 mois ? Sans connaître le mec et même si elle est amoureuse ? Ne faut-il pas être ami avant ça ?

Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que le sexe ne nécessite pas forcément d'amour ni même d'amitié d'ailleurs.

Je le sais bien, j'ai perdu ma virginité sur un coup de tête. Mais quand même, fait-il ça avec toutes les filles ?

Et franchement, comment il comptait arriver à ses fins ? Je l'avais déjà recalé 3 fois depuis la rentrée et je traînais avec sa sœur qu'il ne peut apparemment pas voir en peinture. Aller savoir pourquoi mais il est une vraie enflure avec elle alors comment il comptait m'approcher ? Il aurait été obligé d'être sympa avec elle ... _Putain! Oui!_ Je vais coucher avec Edward Cullen! Ce petit con ne sait pas encore ce qui va lui arriver.

 **\- Jane ? Tu es encore là** **?** J'ai crié de ma chambre.

 **\- Je pars dans 10 minutes.**

 **\- Attends-moi, je viens.**

J'ai entendu Jane monter les escaliers avec ses talons et débouler dans ma chambre au moment où je me trouvais en sous-vêtement. Elle semblait sceptique.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je te dis qu'Edward veut coucher avec toi et toi tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup!**

 **\- Jane, je suis le loup! Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de lui.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre!**

 **\- Ne t'inqui** **ète de rien. Promis personne ne souffrira.** J'ai enfilé une robe.

 **\- Très bien, tu es une grande fille. Tu prends tes propres décisions mais s'il te plaît, fait attention. Edward est ... C'est Edward!**

 **\- Est-ce que tu as couchée avec Edward ?**

 **\- Ça va pas où quoi ? Jamais de la vie!**

Elle s'est mis les doigts dans la bouche et fit mine de se faire vomir avant de se secouer comme un chien en faisant une grimace de dégoût. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel devant sa réaction en partant dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Tu peux me trouver une paire d'escarpins dorés ?**

 **\- Tu crois que je travaille pour planète boots ?**

 **\- Je sais que tu en as une paire! Prête-les-moi s'il te plaît!**

 **\- Tiens!** A-t-elle dit en me tendant les chaussures. **On va aller faire les magasins toi et moi! Encore!**

 **\- Tout ce que tu veux ! Je ressemble à quoi ?**

 **\- Tu es jolie.**

 **\- Jolie ? Nan! Je dois être renversante!**

 **\- Ok ok! Tu es canon d'accord ? Mais tu devrais te maquiller un peu plus les yeux.**

 **\- Ok deux minutes et je suis prête.**

Emmett sait clairement préparer une fête, il y a un monde de dingues. Tout le monde dansait, buvait, draguait ou rigolait. La musique était si forte quand j'ai passé les portes que j'ai dû me boucher les oreilles, c'est quoi leur problème ? Comment font-ils pour ne pas être sourds ? Jane m'a lâché alors qu'on venait à peine de franchir la porte d'entrée, ça craignait. L'alcool coulait à flots et les gens ne s'en privaient pas, loin de là, si on se fier à certaines filles ou certains garçons complètement saouls et qui se frottaient les uns aux autres sans aucune pudeur, on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient déjà commencé la bouteille avant même d'arrivés ici. C'est comme un mauvais film de drague, les filles et les mecs se tournent autour comme des vautours et franchement ça faisait pitié. J'ai presque vomi quand ils ont commencé à se rouler des pelles comme des chiens, est-ce qu'on peut attraper une maladie comme ça ? La mononucléose peut-être ?

J'ai vagabondé entre les corps en sueur en luttant pour atteindre la table qui fessait office de bar. J'étais sceptique quant à quoi prendre parce que je ne bois pas d'alcool, et il valait mieux que je reste sobre pour ce que j'avais prévu. J'ai pris un gobelet rouge et me suis servi un soda d'une bouteille fermée parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pouvait y avoir réellement dedans.

De loin, j'ai repéré Edward entourer de ces amis habituels et de quelques filles en chaleurs. Lorsqu'il m'a aperçu à son tour, il a levé son verre en signe de salut avec un de ces sourires tout droit sortis de la pub colgate. J'ai secoué la tête en riant et en portant mon verre à mes lèvres et suis ensuite partie dans mon coin.

Observer est ce que je fais de mieux. Alors j'ai observé en lançant par moments un regard vers Edward qui me regardé à chaque fois, cela dit, je peux dire que certaines filles du lycée ne se respectent vraiment pas. Si elles veulent allumer les mecs, elles pourraient le faire en privé au lieu de s'afficher et d'être catalogué comme étant des salopes. J'ai observé Jane et ses copines pendant un moment, je voulais être sûr qu'elle se tient bien malgré ces putes de copines.

 **\- Je peux t'être utile ?** Ai-je entendu la voix d'Edward dans mon dos.

 **\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu cherches ce que tu vas me dire ?**

 **\- Au moins dix minutes.** Il a rit et à porter son verre à ses lèvres. **Tu m'envoies toujours boulet ...**

 **\- Parce que tu es un boulet!** Je lui ai sourit

 **\- Quelle repartie! Sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Je suis sympa, aimable, je ne me rappelle pas avoir été grossier ou lourd avec toi.**

 **\- Là tu es lourd !**

 **\- Maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

 **\- Déjà tu aurais pu me ramener un verre pour me parler!**

 **\- Tu l'aurais pris ?**

 **\- Nan, je ne te connais pas! Tu as peut-être mis du GHB dans le verre.**

 **\- Du GHB ? Tu regardes trop la télé princesse. Je n'ai pas besoin de GHB pour qu'une fille s'intéresse à moi.**

 **\- Une fille ? Je suis une fille,** **ç** **a,** ai-je dit en montrant les autres du doigt. **Ça s'appelle des chiennes en chaleur en demande de bite.** Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit.

 **\- Bella Swan, tu me plais de plus en plus.**

 **\- Un mur te plairait, tu serais capable de baiser avec n'importe quoi.**

 **\- Tu as une sale opinion de moi. On pourrait monter et je pourrais te montrer quel mec bien je suis.**

 **\- Tu crois ? Emmett serait d'accord ?** Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux en portant mon verre à mes lèvres me donnant un air de petite fille timide.

 **\- C'est mon meilleur ami, il ne dira rien.**

 **\- Ok, je te suis.**

Ces yeux lui sont sorti de la tête quand il a compris que j'acceptais de monter avec lui pour qu'on puisse être dans un endroit à l'abri des regards curieux. Rapidement, il s'est repris et m'a entraîné vers les escaliers. Je n'ose même pas imaginer de quoi j'ai l'air à suivre en haut un mec que je ne connais que depuis un mois et à qui j'ai dû parler 5 fois dans ma vie. Ça m'a fait rougir de honte quand j'ai croisé le regard désapprobateur de Jane en bas.

On fut à peine en haut des escaliers que je le suis retrouvé plaquer contre un mur, écraser par Edward dans un baiser. Si Edward Cullen n'embrassait pas comme un putain de Dieu vivant, je lui aurais sûrement mis un bon coup dans les couilles pour avoir osé claquer la tête contre le mur dans sa démarche. Mais voilà, Edward Cullen sait utiliser sa bouche et j'ai bien cru m'écrouler de plaisir dans ses bras d'excitation quand ses dents ont traîné sur ma lèvre inférieure.

Il faut savoir que n'ayant jamais eu de vrai petit copain, je n'ai jamais connu de vrais baisers. En fait, je crois bien que mon expérience se résume à avoir embrassé rapidement du bout des lèvres un garçon, d'avoir baisser ma culotte et … C'est un peu prêt tout, il est parti avec ma « virginité ».

Alors quand Edward m'embrasse comme un fou et me sert contre lui, c'est plus fort que moi, je suis obligé de lui rendre et de lâcher prise. Sérieusement qui veut toujours être sur la garde ? Ça peut pas faire de mal, si ?

Edward m'attrape par les cuisses d'un coup et me remonte sur ses hanches. Ok, c'est un rapide! J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'ai sentie se déplacer puis rapidement sans comprendre je me suis retrouvé à califourchon sur ces cuisses sans jamais avoir quitté mes lèvres. Il est doué, on ne peut pas lui retirer ça. Il sait faire tourner la tête des filles.

Je me suis pressé contre lui, collant mes seins contre son torse et mes hanches contre lui me frottant sans vergogne. Ma robe étant fluide, les seuls choses qui nous séparer étaientt mon sous-vêtement et son jean. C'était excitant.

 **\- Attends!** Il a mis de l'espace entre nous.

 **\- Quoi ?** Excité j'ai roulé des hanches lui montrant mon désaccord. **Tu n'as pas envie ?**

 **\- Putain! Je crève d'envie de te baiser chérie mais pas si tu es vierge!**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Choquer, c'est l'expression sur ma tête quand j'ai entendu Edward me demander sans le formuler si j'étais vierge. Je ne m'y attendais pas, je veux dire, quel genre de personne fait des paris sexuels sur une fille qu'il ne connaît pas mais qui s'inquiète de savoir si elle est vierge ou non ?

 **\- Cullen! Est-ce que c'est une ruse pour m'attendrir et que je baisse plus facilement ma culotte ? C'est ta façon de me montrer que tu es un mec bien ?**

 **\- Non.** A-t-il rit. **C'est une de mes rè** **gles! Pas de fille vierge.**

 **\- C'est ... Sympa.** Ai-je dit en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

 **\- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas vierge. Ma bite va chialer si tu es vierge.**

 **\- Edward je ... Ne suis pas vierge. J'espère pour toi que tu as de quoi te protéger, sinon tu devras te trouver une autre chatte.**

 **\- J'ai! Putain oui!**

Il a fondu sur ma bouche brusquement, nous cognant par la mère occasion. C'est quoi son problème à me faire mal ? Il déposa dans ma main un préservatif. Il délaissa mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou pour aller jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je peux affirmer qu'Edward était excité, la tente dans son jean était plutôt expressive. Ça va trop loin Bella, calme le! _Seigneur, je suis … Une chaudasse._

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

Il était trop occupé à plonger sa tête dans mon décolleté pour vraiment faire attention à mes paroles. Et seigneur, ce mec sait se servir de sa bouche et de ses mains, pas que j'ai réellement de quoi comparer. Involontairement cette fois, j'ai roulé des hanches contre les siennes m'arrachant un gémissement. J'ai posé mes mains sur chacune de ses épaules et l'ai gentiment repoussé. Ce qu'il prit pour une invitation à m'embrasser. Bon Dieu, comment je suis censé me concentrer avec un baiser pareil.

 **\- Edward! Je dois te dire un truc!**

 **\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?** Il glissa ses mains sur mes fesses, me rapprochant de son érection, son énorme érection. _Aller Bella! Tu peux le comprendre faire! Courage!_

 **\- Je vais pas coucher avec toi.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

J'avais toute son attention. Il m'a regardé fixement pour voir si j'étais sérieuse. Il était ... Mignon! Il avait le regard d'un l'enfant à qui on avait confisqué un paquet de bonbons. Je lui ai souri et j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux. Des cheveux doux. C'était plus fort que moi. Quand il a compris que je ne plaisantais pas, dans un soupir il a basculé en arrière, se passant la main dans les cheveux, moi toujours installé sur ces hanches.

 **\- Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie.**

 **\- Désolé!**

 **\- Tu n'es pas désolé** **.** J'ai rit.

 **\- Edward, je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

 **\- A moins que tu me proposes de me sucer , se sera non!**

 **\- Oh Edward! Tu es un mauvais garçon.**

 **\- Tu es une garce! Le diable en personne.**

 **\- Oue, c'est une sacrée érection que tu as là.** J'ai bougé des hanches

 **\- Ne bouge pas.** Il a grogné en posant ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches.

 **\- Tu sais, au lycée, les gens parlent!**

 **\- Seigneur Swan! Ne passe pas par quatre chemins et dis moi ce que tu veux!**

 **\- Ce que je veux ? ... Qu'est-ce que tu dis, si je te dis que mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'un vilain garçon a osé parier avec ses copains qu'il allait me mettre dans son lit avant Noël ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Qui t'a dit ça ? C'est Rosalie ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas important qui me l'a dit mais non, ce n'est pas Rose.**

 **\- ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sur ma queue si tu sais pour le pari ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu peux encore refuser le pari ?**

 **\- Ça s'appelle un abandon.**

 **\- Et si je te dis que tu n'as pas besoin d'abandonner. Que je veux bien, te rendre ce service.**

 **\- Ce service ? On parle de sexe! Pas d'un dm que tu me fais.**

 **\- Je le sais abruti. Si tu préfères dire à tes potes que tu abandonnes...** Je me suis relevé laissant ma phrase en suspens. **Salut!**

 **\- Attends! Rien ne nous empêche de pas le faire quand même! Pas pour le pari, pour nous.** A-t-il dit en se redressant.

 **\- Un peu de plaisir c'est ça ?**

Je me suis rapproché de lui, il m'a attiré à lui pour me remettre dans ma position initiale, à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

 **\- Beaucoup de plaisir princesse!**

 **\- Tu es prétentieux!**

 **\- Je sais de quoi je parle!**

 **\- Tu en as envie à quel point ?** Je me suis mordu la lèvre du bas, je l'avoue excitée par les événements.

 **\- Pourquoi je sens les problèmes ?**

 **\- Si tu me rends un service, je me ferais un plaisir de baisser ma culotte. Ça te dit ? Un petit service contre du sexe, beaucoup de plaisir apparemment.**

 **\- Quel genre de service ?**

 **\- C'est oui ?**

 **\- Dit moi d'abord ce que tu veux.**

C'est maintenant que je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Je me suis penché et je l'ai embrassé. Ces lèvres sont magiques! Elles ont le don de tout nous faire oublier. Je l'ai poussé en arrière et j'ai suivi le mouvement, me collant à lui. Edward est très tactile, ses mains ne sont jamais en reste. D'abord dans mes cheveux, il est vite descendu jusqu'à mes fesses. Agrippant mes fesses et me collant contre ses hanches. Et c'était plus fort que moi, fallait absolument que je me frotte contre lui. Comme une chienne en chialeur. _Seigneur, c'est quoi ce bordel._

 **\- Je veux. Que tu sois. Sympa avec Rose.** Ai-je dit entre chaque baiser.

 **\- Quoi ? Je ...**

 **\- Et que les autres le soient également!**

 **\- Je ne parle pas pour les autres. Et ça fait plus d'un service!**

 **\- Ok Edward! Je veux que tu fasses en sorte qu'on laisse tranquille Rosalie. C'est-à-dire plus de rumeurs, plus d'Alice la grosse pute qui vient la faire chier, plus de ...**

 **\- Alice la grosse pute ?** Il a explosé de rire sur le lit. **Je sais pas si je dois te signaler que c'est toi qui ait en train de te vendre pour ma sœur.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais pas envie. Mais je peux m'en passer! Je ne suis pas moche, je suis sûr qu'un de tes petits copains serait partant. Emmett est pas mal. Ou James.** Edward me lançant un regard noir. **Oh! Un problème avec James, ché** **ri ?** Edward se redressa.

 **\- Donc quoi ? Je dois faire en sorte qu'on lui adresse plus la parole et tu écartes les cuisses ? Comment veux-tu que je fasses ça ? Apparemment tu crois qu'il suffit que je claque des doigts pour qu'on fasse ce que je dis.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas idiote Edward. Je sais que tout le monde veut te plaire, ce que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre donc ça devrait pas être difficile pour toi.**

 **\- Jamais les gens vont croire que je fais ça pour le plaisir.**

 **\- Tu fais ça pour moi, ta petite copine dont tu es fou amoureux.**

 **\- Tu peux répéter ?** Dit-il en se redressant.

 **\- Tu as déjà dû faire croire à une fille que tu étais amoureux d'elle pour coucher avec elle.**

 **\- Ce qui fait de moi un connard.**

 **\- Je te le fais pas dire! Tu sais, c'est simple. Je suis proche de Rose, elle est mon amie, ma seule amie en fait. Je ne compte pas la lâcher pour toi donc si tu veux que je baisse ma culotte va falloir faire des efforts, c'est-à-dire être gentil avec ta sœur. Je me fiche pas mal de savoir pourquoi tu lui fais la gueule mais personne** **mérite d'être traité comme elle l'est. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. Donc je t'explique la situation! Tu vas te faire passer pour mon petit copain. Dire à tes copains d'être sympa avec Rose et faire passer le mot. Je vais jouer le rôle de la petite copine idiotes qui ne comprend pas que tu te fous de sa gueule juste pour pouvoir glisser ta main dans sa culotte.**

 **\- Tu es très autoritaire, c'est excitant.**

 **\- Tu te crois malin ? Tu mériterais que je t'écrabouille la bite, vu ton érection, tu souffrirais le martyre.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment excitante, je te jure. Je vais me faire un plaisir que jouer les petits amis, te toucher quand bon me semble.**

 **\- Calme tes ardeurs! Dernière chose!**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je tue quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Maintenant que tu poses la question, peut-être que tu pourrais t'occuper d'Alice la grosse pute!** Edward ria en s'écroulant sur le lit.

 **\- Tu es une vraie tigresse!**

 **\- Sérieusement, je veux que Rose ne sache jamais pourquoi on est vraiment sorti ensemble! Elle saura pour le pari et te détestera. Mais tu t'en fous n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Complètement, ramènes-toi!**

Edward tira sur ma nuque et m'allongea sur lui pour m'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, ses mains se placèrent dans mes cheveux, maintenant mon visage au-dessus du sien. Légèrement, il tira sur mes cheveux. Dans d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais lancer mon genou dans les couilles mais quand avec un coup de hanche il nous retourna sur le matelas, je pensais à plus qu'à son érection presser contre mon centre. _Seigneur, donnez-moi un peu de force!_

 **\- Du calme don Juan! Je dois rentrer!**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Oue, c'était amusant. On se refait ça bientôt!**

 **\- Tu me charries ?!**

 **\- Oue, mais je dois vraiment descendre et voir si ma sœur n'est pas dans une position délicate.**

 **\- Quelqu'un s'occupera d'elle. I** l m'embrasse

 **\- Tu es un connard. Je vais pas laisser un de tes porcs de potes approcher ma sœur et tu devrais en faire de même pour la tienne. On se voit lundi ?!**

 **\- Oue, je descends avec toi.** Dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

 **\- Oh Edward ?! Cela va de soi que c'est juste toi et moi! Pas de pute qui se balade entre tes jambes!**

 **\- J'aime ton vocabulaire, tu es une vraie poète. Promis! Juste toi et moi! Pas de tête de con qui se balade entre tes cuisses!**

 **\- Même pas James ?** Je me retrouvai plaque contre le mur près de l'escalier, Edward contre moi.

 **\- Ne me provoque pas Bella! James est un fils de pute, t'en approche pas!**

 **\- Un probl** **ème les amis ?** C'était la grosse voix d'Emmett qui avait retenti. **Je peux aider peut-être.**

 **\- Tout va bien, Emmett.** Ai-je dit en repoussant Edward. **Tu me laisses le dire à** **Rose, compris.**

\- ... Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- J'y vais. Pas de bêtise! Je l'ai embrassé et me suis retourné vers Emmett qui avait écarquillés les yeux. **Emmett, tu le surveilles ? Si tu le vois tourné autour d'une pute, je t'autorise à lui écraser les couilles!**

 **\- Bien sûr, ce sera un plaisir!**


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis soulagé de voir que vous avez apprécié le chapitre précédent, je craignais que vous trouviez ça "bateau" ou trop rapide peut-être ou je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas osé vous laisser un petit mot du coup. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et en alerte. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. MERCI.

Beaucoup m'on signaler mon problème avec l'orthographe. AH! Mon gros problème! J'ai demandé à une copine de m'aider donc pendant nos vacances nous corrigerons les fautes. Mais il est toujours possible qu'on ne voit pas tout et nous nous en excusons.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, un peu court.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Tu sors avec Edward ?**

C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai la voix de Jane qui hurle dans mes oreilles alors que je suis toujours dans mon lit en train de dormir. J'en peux plus d'elle. Elle me laisse jamais dormir! Est-ce qu'elle dort d'ailleurs ?

J'ai sorti la tête de sous les couvertures, cherchent du regard le réveille. 8h! On est samedi et elle me réveille à 8h alors qu'on est rentré après minuit parce qu'elle était complètement déchirée et fessait n'importe quoi, c'est-à-dire faire une scène à Dimitry, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait se tenir droite sans gueule de bois ?

 **\- Reviens quand il sera 10h.**

 **\- Je suis sérieuse!** Elle a tiré sur les couvertures.

 **\- Jane!** J'ai crié furax.

 **\- Je me suis fait réveiller par un message d'Alice me disant qu'Edward n'avait pas arrêté de dire que tu sortais avec lui hier après qu'on soit partis et qu'Emmett avait confirmé vous avoir vu, vous embrassez. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?**

 **\- Oui putain! Laisse moi dormir et rend moi les couvertures.**

 **\- Cette histoire craint! Edward sait que tu te fous de sa gueule ?**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Je veux bien être bête parfois, mais je ne suis pas complètement idiote ok ? N'importe quelle fille qui sait qu'un garçon a fait le genre de pari qu'il a fait, fuit comme la peste le garçon.**

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui maintenant ?** Je me suis redressé sur les coudes, abasourdis.

 **\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse mal.**

 **\- Tout va bien Jane, le seul problème dans l'équation, c'est que je vais devoir prévenir Rose. Et je ne sais pas comment faire.**

C'est vrai ça, comment j'allais bien pouvoir expliquer à Rose que je sortais avec son idiot de frère avec qui je parlais à peine et que je ne supporte pas ? C'est une catastrophe, j'ai agi trop rapidement. Je suis une idiote.

J'ai tournée en rond dans ma chambre pendant un long moment avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour descendre de chez moi et aller sonnée chez les Cullen.

Pitié, qu'Edward n'ouvre pas la porte. _Pitié, pitié!_ Et c'est Edward qui ouvre la porte! Pourquoi ai-je autant la poisse ?

 **\- Mais ... C'est ma petite amie que voilà** **. Je te manquais d** **éjà hein ?** Il est d'une arrogance incroyable. Je veux dire, bien sûr, il est beau et je suppose que les autres filles sont folles de lui, ou plutôt de son physique parce qu'aucune d'elle ne le connaît vraiment, mais il prend la grosse tête, bientôt, il pourra plus passer les portes.

 **\- Est-ce Rose est là ?**

 **\- Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ?** Il a levé les yeux au ciel et je l'ai frappée dans l'estomac. **Putain! On ne t'a jamais dit d'être douce après une grosse soirée ?**

 **\- Je pensais t'avoir dit d'être sympa avec elle ?**

 **\- Je ne lui ai rien fait!**

 **\- Est-ce qu'elle est là, oui ou merde ?**

 **\- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça. Elle est dans sa chambre, va, je t'en pris! Un petit bisou ?**

 **\- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ?**

Je suis passée devant lui et j'ai grimpé les escaliers rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était 11 heures donc normalement, elle ne devait plus dormir, j'ai donc passé ma tête dernière la porte et l'ai découverte sur son lit en train de lire un bouquin.

 **\- Salut!**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.** J'étais carrément nerveuse.

 **\- Ne te fatigue pas, je suis au courant.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je sais que tu sors avec Edward!** _Le sale petit enculé_ _!_

 **\- Rose, je ne voulais pas qu'il te le dît. C'était à moi de te le dire.**

 **\- Il ne me l'a pas dit! James me l'a dit!**

 **\- James ? Quand ça ? C'était hier! C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

 **\- Il m'a envoyé un message.**

 **\- Tu lui as donné ton numéro ?**

 **\- Tu es venu pour** **ç** **a ?** Elle était en colère!

 **\- Non, même si ça mérite d'en parler!**

 **\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé à sortir avec mon frère ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop, Jane allait à la fête d'Emmett et m'a demander de l'accompagnait. J'ai été et ... Edward m'a rejoint parce que j'étais seule et ... Je ne sais pas, une chose en entraînant une autre ... Je ne veux pas que ça te fasse du mal!**

 **\- Oh vraiment ?** Elle ne me croyait pas ou en tout cas ne voulais pas me croire. **Dis-moi que c'est une blague et que tu as mis James dans le coup. S'il te plaît!**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une blague Rose, je suis désolé!**

 **\- Il fait ça juste pour me faire chier! Ça l'arrange! Je suis sûr qu'il se moque de toi!**

 **\- Ne fais pas ça Rose, ne me demande pas de choisir entre vous deux!**

 **\- Parce que tu le choisirais ?**

 **\- Edward est mon copain, mais tu es ma meilleure amie Rose! Je ne te lâcherais pour rien au monde.**

 **\- Je...Je suis ta meilleure amie ?**

 **\- Évidemment! Mais maintenant il y a aussi Edward! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir supporter ça ?**

 **\- Je suppose que je devrais faire avec! Mais promet moi de faire attention avec lui, d'accord ?**

 **\- Promis.**

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et la serra pendant un moment, j'espérais vraiment que je ne faisais pas ça pour rien. Il était clair que jouer le jeu de la petite copine d'Edward était loin d'être une corvée, après tout, il est loin d'être moche et il peut être gentil quand il veut ... Et il embrasse comme un dieu, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher mon amitié avec Rose, c'est une fille superbe et elle mérite qu'on la laisse en tranquille au lycée. Je ne veux pas que l'an prochain, même si Alice part, qu'elle est encore des détracteurs autour d'elle.

Ensuite, je décidais de mettre l'histoire de James sur le tapis. Cette petite merde, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui n'est pas net. _Je le jure._ Je ne saurais PAS l'expliquer, mais je le sens. Et apparemment, il a jeté sont dévolu sur Rose. Ça ne me plaît pas!

 **\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter par rapport à James ? Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sortes avec lui.**

 **\- Tout comme** **ç** **a ne me plaît pas que tu sortes avec mon frère.** Bon, elle marquait un point, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me permettre de m'en mêler.

 **\- S'il te fait du mal, je l'accroche à poil en haut du mat du lycée.** Ai-je menacé.

Après ça, on en a plus parlé. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de toute façon ? Ça ne me plaît pas qu'elle sorte avec lui et ça ne lui plaît pas que je sorte avec son frère, est-ce que j'avais vraiment mon mot à dire ? Cette histoire me sert la gorge, peut-être que je pourrais en parler à Edward ?! Mais il s'en fout d'elle. Ou bien, je peux parler avec Emmett ou directement avec James. Edward me tuerait. Mais peut-être que comme ça, il s'intéresserait à Rose ... Est-ce que c'est un pari ? ... Edward n'est pas une enflure à ce point, si ? Il a dit lui-même que James était un "fils de pute", c'est qu'il ne le porte pas dans son cœur ... Même si en ce moment, il ne s'entend pas avec Rose, ça ne justifie pas un tel acte. J'ai la tête qui tourne avec cette histoire.

Je suis resté avec Rose dans sa chambre a regardé la télé jusqu'à l'heure du repas et puis je suis rentrée chez moi où m'attendaient les Swan. On s'entendait bien, ce qui était une bonne chose puisque demain, on était dimanche et que l'assistante sociale venait faire sa visite.

 **\- Il parait que ... Tu as un petit copain.** C'était Renée qui avait posé la question tout en mangeant. J'ai lancé un regard noir à Jane.

 **\- C'est tout nouveau, il n'y a rien de sérieux pour le moment.**

 **\- C'est bien que tu t'intègres et te fasses des amis en dehors de Jane.**

Dieu merci, la conversation en est resté là. Je suis rapidement montée dans ma chambre, mais le sommeil ne vînt pas, j'avais le cerveau qui tournée à 100 à l'heure à cause de cette histoire entre Rosalie et James. Alors le lendemain matin quand l'assistante sociale arriva, je ressemblais à un cadavre en décomposition, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Elle s'est surtout entretenu avec Renée alors j'avais juste à répondre quand on me posait des questions, réponse qui ressemblait plus à des grognements comme lorsque René a révélé que j'avais un petit copain. Je voulais retourner sous les couvertures.

Le reste de la journée fut une hibernation totale pour moi.

Le lendemain, après mon dernier cours de la matinée, je devais aller à mon casier pour déposer mes cours et récupérer mes cours pour les heures d'après-midi avant de rejoindre Rosalie sous l'arbre. Ainsi, je n'avais pas besoin de courir avant la sonnerie. J'ai ouvre mon casier puis j'ai baissé les yeux sur mon sac au niveau de ma hanche pour retirer mes cours quand la porte de mon casier se referma dans un fracas pas possible. J'ai relevé la tête surprise vers le casier et y trouva Edward adossée, fière comme un paon. J'ai soupiré et reculé d'un pas, trop proche de lui, mais rapidement, il m'a attrapé par les hanches et m'a embrasser sans aucune retenue, c'était à la limite de l'indécence. J'entendis des sifflements de dernière. Je me suis détaché d'Edward et me suis retourné pour découvrir les potes d'Edward un peu plus loin.

 **\- Est-ce que** **ç** **a va être toujours comme** **ç** **a ? Un spectacle pour tes potes ? Ç** **a me met mal** **à l'aise !** Je l'ai poussé contre le côté et j'ai de nouveau ouvert mon casier.

 **\- Tu n'avais pas l'air mal à l'aise vendredi sortir.**

 **\- Il n'y avait que toi et moi. Et franchement, je n'aime pas tes potes.**

 **\- Tu ne les connais pas.**

 **\- Emmett a l'air bien, c'est le genre de mec avec qui on veut sortir et finir notre vie! Les autres ... Ils ont trop des têtes de fouine chatte.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?** Il a rit comme un fou et j'ai plongé la tête dans mon casier pour me cacher.

 **\- Je dois y aller. Rose m'attend.**

J'ai fermé le casier et attraper mon sac seulement au moment de partir Edward m'attrapa encore une fois pour m'embrasser devant ces amis, cette fois plus doucement. Il allait falloir que je me tire de là sinon je finis jamais par rejoindre Rose.

 **\- Passe le bonjour à Rose!** Il m'a fait le plus faux sourire qu'il puisse exister.

 **\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu es été gentil avec elle ce week-end, parce que je vais lui demander et si ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais t'écrabouiller tes couilles comme des noix. Bisous!** Je l'ai embrassé une dernière fois et je suis partie rejoindre Rose qui était en train de réviser. **Tu révises tout le temps ? Tu t'amuses des fois ?** Je me suis assise à côté d'elle en sortant mon sandwich.

 **\- M'amuser quand ? Je préfère réviser, passer l'an prochain en dernière année et ensuite quitté ce bahut de merde et recommencer une nouvelle vie.**

 **\- Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, tu veux en parler ?**

 **\- J'ai vu James ce matin, il m'a donné rendez-vous dernière les gradins, comme d'habitude, on s'est embrassé tout ça et quand je lui ai demandé d'en parler à Edward, il a refusé en disant qu'il perdrait son amitié et tout ça. Il préfère son amitié avec Edward à moi! Alors je lui ai dit que c'était fini que je ne voulais pas vivre cacher parce qu'il n'a pas les couilles de le dire à mon frère.**

 **\- Donc vous avez rompu ?** Est-ce que ça se voit que je suis heureuse ?

- **Non, il a dit qu'il le ferait bientô** **t, apr** **ès le match parce qu'il ne voulait pas déconcentrer l'équipe par des histoires de cœ** **urs.**

 **\- Donc il va lui dire dans ... 15 jours, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Normalement! S'il ne lui dit pas, ce sera fini!**

 **\- Tu veux que je le dise à Edward ? James sera obligé d'assumer.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas l'obliger! Mais s'il ne le fait pas, c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas. ... Ça va me briser le cœur.**

 **\- S'il ne le fait pas, je lui brise ces noix.**

On ne vit pas l'heure passée, alors quand la sonnerie retentit avec Ashley, on se dépêcha de remballer nos affaires pour se diriger vers nos salles respectives, on se quitta devant la salle où, je me dis barrer la route par Alice.

 **\- Toi et moi, on va avoir un problème.**

 **\- N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire, comme une manucure où je ne sais pas, aller sucer un mec dans les toilettes ?** Ai-je dit en désignant les toilettes d'un geste de la main lasse.

 **\- Si tu penses qu'être la sœur de Jane te donne tous les droits ici ...**

 **\- Bon, tu me fatigues! Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux pour que je puisse aller en cours ?**

 **\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de traîner avec Rosalie. Je la préfère sans ami.**

 **\- Ouais, parce qu'ainsi, tu peux mieux l'atteindre, c'est tellement facile de s'en prendre aux gens qui sont seuls hein ? Tu te crois puissante parce que tu es entourée d'une troupe ?** Ai-je dit en montrant son groupe de cheerleaders. **Sache que si t'avais un problème aucune d'elle ne viendrait te défendre. Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que moi, je veux! Tu vas laisser Rosalie tranquille parce que sinon je peux t'assurer qu'il va t'arriver un accident. Ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas montrer ton cul au prochain match hein!**

 **\- Il y a un problème les filles ?** C'était Edward. **Alice, tu empiètes sur mon temps avec ma copine. Va jouer ailleurs d'accord ?** Il m'a tiré à l'intérieur de la salle et m'a fait m'asseoir à côté de lui. **Tu es une vraie tigresse, tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ?**

 **\- C'est un fantasme, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je te griffe à sang et qu'ensuite, on baise ?**

 **\- Le sang, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai bien envie qu'on baise.** **Je suis resté sur ma faim vendredi.** J'ai rit devant sa tête d'enfant battu, il était vraiment mignon quand il voulait. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux tendrement puis j'ai attrapé les mèches du bas pour tirer dessus. Ça lui arracha une grimace sans plus.

 **\- Pour m'avoir tiré les cheveux vendredi.**

 **\- Tu ne t'es jamais plainte!**

 **\- Je le fais maintenant.**

 **\- Tu me provoques trop Bella! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te fourres.** Il avait ce petit sourire en coin, super craquant.

* * *

Je vous donnez rendez-vous dans une dizaine de jours avec un POV d'Edward. Je sais que vous l'aimez.

À la prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toute! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté (sur aucune des deux histoires) et pourtant j'essaye. Désolé pour celles qui attendent la suite, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps que l'an passé ... Avec des journée 7h50 - 19h45 voir 20H10 ... Soyons claire, je préfère dormir. Mais je m'endors toujours en pensant à la suite. Ce week end, j'ai pris mes deux mains et j'ai écrit. Parce que mes "vacances" se termine et que je ne sais pas si pendant les vacances de noel j'aurais le temps et le courage étant donné que je croulerais sans doute sous les révisions ... La fac, ça craint un peu quand même ! J'espère que vous continuerais quand même à me suivre, je vous laisse avec Edward. Bonne journée.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **(Edward)**

Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement 11 jours que Bella et moi avons passés ce petit arrangement entre nous. Je pensais que ça faciliterait les choses pour la mettre dans mon lit, mais c'était tout le contraire. En 11 jours, j'ai eu le droit à des baisers … et rien d'autre. Je suis au bout du gouffre. Bella est une bombe, un rien l'habille ou en tout cas un rien la rend sexy, un prêtre succomberait. Tous les soirs, je fais une petite prière en espérant que ça aille un peu plus loin le lendemain parce que, bordel, j'en meurs d'envie. Même si ce n'est que pour toucher ses seins, même habillés, je serais heureux, vraiment heureux. Je suis désespérant.

Le matin, j'attends de la voir arriver avec Jane, puis que Jane parte et à ce moment-là, je la coince aux casiers pour l'embrasser comme un désespéré. Puis elle part rejoindre Rose, et moi, je la traque toute la journée. En cours, je la fixe comme un psychopathe. Parce que je suis un putain de psychopathe.

Je n'arrête pas de l'imaginer qui arrive dans ma chambre dans une tenue sexy comme l'enfer, je la vois ramper sur mon lit pour monter sur moi, elle porte des sous-vêtements qui s'ouvrent devant. Et je la baise comme un malade et elle adore ça. Je suis un malade. Ma bite est rouge et irritée à force de me branler matins et soirs en pensant à elle.

À midi, je rejoins mon groupe au self, et contrairement à d'habitude, Emmett ne me suit pas et me dit qu'il me rejoint plus tard, qu'il doit aller aux chiottes. Emmett ne pisse pas au lycée, plus depuis que Steven Crewford a attrapé des morpions! Il me cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. À table, tous les mecs sont là, sauf Emmett.

 **\- O** **ù** **est Emmett ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.** Je me suis installé à table et j'ai commencé mon repas.

 **\- Comment** **ç** **a avance avec jolie cul ?**

 **\- Tu sais qu'elle a un** **pr** **énom ?**

James me tanne touts les jours avec Bella, enfin, jolie cul comme il dit. Ça me fout en l'air. Il attend juste que j'abandonne pour se la faire, c'est hors de question! Je vais pas laisser ce queutard la toucher.

 **\- Des problèmes Eddy ? Elle ne veut pas que tu l'as touche peut-être ?**

 **\- Tu vas pas te la faire James si c'est ce que tu attends! Tu connais la rè** **gle** **!**

La règle est simple, on ne passe pas après un pote. Je sais que James a déjà enfreint cette règle, mais je voulais pas qu'il l'oublie pour Bella. Le rappel de la règle, lui fit fermer sa grande gueule. J'ai tourné la tête pour pas pleinement afficher mon sourire, sourire qui s'est effacé quand j'ai aperçu Emmett et Rosalie dans la file de la cantine. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec elle ? Je sais qu'ils sont amis mais depuis que Bella m'a conseillé de me méfier de mes potes qui tournent autour de Rose, je me pose des questions.

Je les ai regardé se séparer avec un sourire et Emmett se diriger vers nous tandis que Rose s'installait à une table seule sûrement en attendant Bella. C'est rare qu'elles mangent au self.

 **\- J'ai raté quelques chose les filles ?**

 **\- Il faut que je vous dises quelques chose!** C'est Jasper qui parla.

 **\- Ç** **a sent la conversation de meuf! Vas-y chérie, raconte nous tous.** Emmett est toujours entrain de déconner, il ne prend jamais rien au sérieux.

 **\- Va** **s te faire foutre enfoiré! ... Il est possible que je sortes avec quelqu'un.**

 **\- Oh piti** **é! Est-ce que c'est encore une de ces filles que ...**

 **\- Alice!**

Je pense sincèrement que le temps s'est arrêté autour de nous, parce que nom de Dieu, c'était juste énorme! Alice Brandon et Jasper Witlock en couple. James avait les yeux exorbités, Emmett a arrêté de manger sous le choc de la nouvelle et moi, j'ai essayé de ne pas rire. C'était vraiment comique comme situation. Emmett s'est redressé.

 **\- Quand tu parles d'Alice, tu parles d'Alice Brandon ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- La cheerleaders ?**

 **\- Putain mec, il y a qu'une Alice dans ce lycée.**

Emmett l'a fixé une longue minute avant d'exploser de rire, je n'ai pas su me retenir, je me suis joins en lui mais en plus discret. Les autres élèves s'étaient retournés vers nous, Bella avec.

 **\- Mec, tu d** **éconnes! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux.** A dit Emmett.

 **\- Je le suis.**

Alice Brandon est une fille assez sexy, souriante et sympas quand elle veut mais c'est aussi la plus grosse salope que le lycée est connu. Et Bella ne peut pas la voir en peinture. C'est la seule fille sur laquelle nous n'avons jamais parié, parce que, entre nous, on a jamais eu besoin de le faire puisque Alice n'a aucun problème à ouvrir les cuisses.

 **\- Je peux pas croire** **ç** **a! Depuis quand mec** **?** J'ai demandé.

 **\- Ça a commencé pendant les grandes vacances mais c'est sérieux depuis la rentré** **e** **.**

 **\- Impossible! C'est quoi cette histoire mec** **?** **Tu veux nous faire une blague ?**

 **\- C'est sérieux, c'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- Le problème ? Je me rappelle que le mois dernier, j'ai eu une vision d'Alice, qui apparement était déjà ta copine, se balader à moitié à poil chez Gareth!**

 **\- C'est … Une longue histoire ok ? On s'est embrouillé, elle a voulu me provoquer, maintenant c'est réglé.**

 **\- C'est bizarre mec!** A dit James. **J'ai couché avec elle, moi.**

 **\- Avec qui tu n'as pas couché, James ?** J'ai demandé.

 **\- J'ai pas encore essayer le petit cul de Bella!**

J'ai serré les poings et les dents, ce petit enculé méritait vraiment que je lui mette une branlé bien mérité. J'étais prêt à sauter au dessus de la table et lui enfoncer ma fourchette en plastique dans la carotide quand Bella, en parlant du loup, s'est assise entre Emmett et moi sur le banc de la cantine. J'ai lâché ma fourchette, surpris de la voir ici entouré de mec. J'ai vue du coin de l'oeil, James fixé son regard dans son décolleté, ce qui m'a encore fait grincer les dents. Elle a posé son coude contre la table laissant tomber sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

 **\- Salut.** Ai-je dit.

 **\- Salut.** Elle m'a embrassée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là** **? Oú** **est Rose ?** Depuis quand elle laissait Rose seule à la pause ?

 **\- Occup** **é** **e.**

Elle m'a sourie et s'est mordu la lèvre du bas, ce qui est vraiment sexy. Timidement, elle s'est rapproché un peu plus de moi et m'a chuchoté une phrase assez fort pour que les mecs l'entende quand même et qui m'a laissé sur le cul.

 **\- Tu dors chez moi ce soir ? Mes parents ne rentre que demain** **.**

Je pense que j'ai arrêté de respirer pendant genre au moins 10 seconde. C'est quoi ce délire ? Je veux dire, pourquoi elle me dit ça ? Maintenant ? Ok, Rosalie a une meilleure situation au lycée mais ... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi je me pose des questions, bordel ? Si elle voulait que je dorme chez elle ce soir, je n'allais certainement pas lui dire non. J'ai hoché la tête parce que ma voix ne venait pas, et j'avais encore du mal à me souvenir de respirer. Je devais vraiment passer pour un idiot. Elle m'a sourie, m'a embrassé de nouveau et est repartie comme si de rien.

 **\- Voilà qui semble clore le sujet. Notre petit Edward va se faire la petite Bella.** Dit Gareth en se tapant dans les mains.

 **\- Je suis sûr que non!** A dit Jasper en se moquant.

 **\- Merci de croire en moi mec.** J'ai râlé en riant.

 **\- Quoi ? Je suis sû** **r que tu vas** **à peine lui touché** **les nichons!**

 **\- Ok les mecs, c'était cool de parler avec vous, moi je dois y aller.**

Je me suis levé, d'abord parce que je voulais pas parler de ce que j'allais faire ou non avec Bella et parce que maintenant que j'ai retrouvé l'usage de la parole, je voulais absolu la retrouver et lui parler. Dès que je suis sortie, je l'ai aperçu appuyé contre les casiers, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Salut.** M'a-t-elle dit pour la troisième fois de la journée.

 **\- A quoi tu joues ?**

 **\- Quoi ?** Elle m'a répondu sur un ton innocent.

 **\- Au self! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu sais que tu n'étais pas discrète, malgré que tu chuchotais ?**

 **\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'il y est une progression entre nous. Qu'il y est une pointe de crédibilité en ça.** A-t-elle dit en montrant l'espace entre nous deux. _Attend, quoi ?_

 **\- C'était de la comédie ?**

 **\- Eh bien, tu peux venir ce soir. Tu sais, histoire qu'on en apprenne plus l'un sur l'autre. Pour qu'on puisse formé un parfait petit couple en apparence. Et puis, ce serait plus crédible auprès de nos frères et soeurs.**

Elle m'a fait une moue à croquer et a passé ses bras autour de mon cou pour se coller contre moi.

 **\- Si tu es gentil, je te laisserais me peloter.** Elle a rie en même temps qu'elle m'a embrassée, pleine d'assurance.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je fais faire de toi ?**

 **\- On verra ça se soir, je suppose.** Elle m'a embrassée une dernière fois puis à rejoins Rose au bout du couloir.

Je suis baisé, littéralement! Ça allait vraiment arrivé ? Bon, OK, on n'allait probablement pas coucher ensemble mais je suppose que c'était déjà une grande avancée. Du coup, je tenais plus en place. J'avais juste envie d'être à ce soir. J'avais même pas envie d'aller à l'entraînement, chose incroyable puisque c'est moi qui y trainais Emmett à chaque fois.

* * *

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je tenais plus en place. Ma bite se contacté simplement à l'idée de rentrer en contacte avec la chatte de Bella mais j'étais quasiment sur que ça n'arriverait pas. C'est pourquoi je me suis retrouvé devant une boîte de capote, à me demander si je devais ou pas en prendre. Si j'en prend, qu'il se passe rien et que Bella les trouve, je passerais pour un enfoiré mais si je n'en prend pas et que Bella est chaude pour et qu'elle en a pas, je le regretterais et ma bite tomberait sûrement en bas de mes cheville en me fessant la gueule pour toujours.

 **\- Tu sors r** **éellement avec Bella ?**

C'était la voix de Dimitry, ce con m'a surpris et j'ai sursauté comme une fille en faisant exploser la boîte de capote dans mes mains, les renversant au sol. Je lui ai lancé un regard noir et me suis agenouillé pour ramasser les échappés.

 **\- Putain, tu sais pas toquer ou prévenir ?** Il s'est installé sur mon lit me regardant ramasser les capotes.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que** **ç** **a peut te foutre ?**

 **\- J'aime bien Bella.**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu l'aimes bien genre tu as un truc pour elle ?** Ça risquait de poser problème si c'était la cas. _Pitié, dit moi non._

 **\- Non enfoiré! C'est une fille bien!**

 **\- Tu es venu pour me faire des louanges sur elle ?**

 **\- Jasper m'a dit que tu avais un pari sur elle.**

 **\- Personne ne sait fermer sa gueule ici.**

J'en avais rien à foutre que ça se sache, mais Bella si. Et si ça remontait aux oreilles de Rosalie, elle s'empresserait de prévenir son amie et je pourrais pas la sauter bordel! J'ai besoin de baiser Bella, ma bite en a besoin! Ça fait 2 semaines que je suis dur comme un roc, depuis qu'elle a frottée sa petite chatte couverte de la plus fine culotte au monde contre mon jeans. Je suis résistant mais on a tous nos limites quand même, je suis pas un surhomme!

 **\- C'est l'amie de Rose, j'espère que tu ne fais pas** **ç** **a pour lui faire du mal!**

 **\- Je vois pas en quoi je lui ferais du mal.**

 **\- Parce que Bella pourrait très bien lui en vouloir. Et ne plus jamais lui parler!** Voila notre psychologue de la famille ici.

 **\- Ç** **a n'arrivera pas et je vois pas en quoi** **ç** **a te regarde!**

 **\- Il s'agit de notre sœur et elle n'a jamais autant é** **t** **é heureuse que depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans sa vie. Ne lui retire pas** **ç** **a.**

 **\- Il ne s'agit pas de** **ç** **a ok ? Alors mêle toi de ton cul.**

 **\- Tu pourrais en profiter pour enterrer la hache de guerre avec Rose.** _Oh putain, quel casse couille._

 **\- Ç** **a ne m'intéresse pas!** J'ai regardé l'heure, calculant mentalement si j'aurais le temps de prendre une douche pour me branler avant d'aller chez Bella.

 **\- Ce que tu peux être borné bordel! Si** **ç** **a ne t'int** **éresse pas, pourquoi tu as fait passer le mot de foutre la paix à Rose alors ?**

 **\- Simplement pour baiser Bella.** Au final, c'est vrai!

 **\- Tu es un gros con.**

 **\- Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux d'accord ? Tu permets ? J'ai des choses à faire avant de partir.**

 **\- Tu vas o** **ù** **?** Putain mais il est pire qu'une fille avec sa curiosité et ses sermons.

 **\- Je dors chez Bella.**

Il m'a regardé sortir des vêtements de rechange que je préparais pour après ma douche de relâchement dont j'avais vraiment, vraiment besoin et il est sorti en claquant la porte. C'est quoi son problème ? Est-ce que je m'interpose dans son histoire de merde avec Jane ? Non, bon alors!

Entre nous, j'ai cru que 20 heures n'arriverait jamais. Est-ce que je dois dire que je suis stressé ? Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, Bella n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fille chez qui je vais mais ... C'est Bella! C'est pas pareil! Elle n'est pas pareille!

Quand j'ai sonné, j'ai été un peu déçu, Bella avait enfilée un sweet à capuche qui cachait ses belles formes. Elle m'a invité à entrer et dès qu'elle ma tournée le dos, ma bite s'est à nouveau réveillé … C'est une machine ce soir, je pensais que ma séance sous la douche l'aurait calmé pour au moins le début de la soirée mais visiblement la vision des fesses de Bella était sa Kryptonite. _Et quel cul!_

 **\- Jane a invit** **é des copines vers 21 heures pour une soirée piscine donc, on mange et on monte ?**

 **\- Oh, un tas de fille en bikini dans la maison ?**

 **\- On a déjà établie, toi et moi, que ce n'était pas des filles.**

 **\- C'est vrai, comment tu les appelles ? Des chiennes ?**

 **\- Des chiennes en chaleur en demande de bite.** Je l'ai fixé avec un regard incertain, pas sur de moi. **Ferme la, ne formule même pas ce à quoi tu penses ou je te coupe les deux mains et tu n'auras même plus l'occasion de t'astiquer le manche.**

J'ai rie, parce que j'aimais la provoquer et que c'était réciproque apparemment. Elle est si belle et si amusante, pas comme ces filles complément sotte qui pense que se mettre à genoux leur permettra d'obtenir tous ce qu'elles veulent. Je l'ai enlacé par derrière et je l'ai embrassé dans le cou. Elle m'a repoussé en riant et partant dans la cuisine. Bon, c'était un bon début! Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais parce que à partir du moment où Bella a ramené deux assiettes fumantes pleines de pâte carbonara, elle m'a littéralement ignorée. Elle s'est installée à coté de moi, enfin à l'autre bout du fauteuil, les jambes en tailleur, l'assiette sur les jambes et a fixé la télé sans jamais jeter un regard vers moi. Même pas quand j'ai été dans le frigo chercher à boire après lui avoir demandé si elle voulait quelque chose. C'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais d'une soirée « pelotage ».

 **\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?** J'ai demandé après avoir posé l'assiette sur la table de salon.

 **\- Hum ?** Elle ne me regarda toujours pas.

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Je l'ai fixé parce qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas tournée vers moi. Elle semblait fasciné par ce qu'il se passait à la télé, sauf qu'il s'agissait d'une pub pour tampax … Je me suis appuyer sur le dossier du fauteuil toujours en la regardant. Est-ce que ça allait être comme ça toute la soirée ? C'est pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu, dans ma tête j'aurais une Bella en pyjama, de préférence avec peu de tissus et sur moi qui se frotte contre ma queue pendant que je presserais ses seins dans mes mains. _Oué, vraiment pas ce que j'avais prévu._ Tout ce que j'avais c'était une Bella en jeans, certes qui lui faisait un cul d'enfer mais qui ne m'accorder aucune attention. Sans prétention, jamais on m'avait ignoré comme ça, donc je l'ai un peu mal pris.

Puis j'ai remarqué qu'après avoir posé, elle aussi, son assiette sur la table, elle jouait avec ses doigts. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise, ce qui était quand même bête quand on sait que c'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir et qu'on est censé se retrouver seuls en haut quand sa sœur sera là. Alors, je me suis dit qu'il était de mon rôle d'arranger la situation. Je me suis levé et me suis rapproché d'elle, elle a relevé la tête vers moi, visiblement perdu dans la situation. J'ai passé mon bras sous ses jambes et je l'ai allongé sur le canapé avant de me mettre au dessus d'elle sans lui imposé le poids de mon corps, parce que entre nous, elle aurait immédiatement sentie ma queue dure. Une Bella allongeait sous moi est la vue la plus excitante qui me soit arrivé. Elle m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es cinglé ?** Elle a tapé sur mes épaules.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es constipé comme une vieille grand mère qui a pas chier depuis 15 jours ?**

 **\- Quoi ?** **Je ... Je** **ne suis pas constipé ... Je ... Je me sens super mal.** Elle s'est caché le visage avec ses mains. D'une main, j'ai retiré ses mains.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que je veux pas que tu pense que je t'ai invité ici pour baiser, parce que c'est pas ce qui va arrivé** **.** Ma petite Bella sure d'elle refait surface.

 **\- J'ai jamais pensé qu'on allait s'envoyer en l'air Bella.** **Tu as parl** **é de pelotage, je suis partant. J'ai même pas amené** **de capote!** Elle a rie toujours nerveuse.

 **\- Je suis désolé! Quand je suis rentré je me suis rendu compte que, peut ê** **tre** **… J'étais mortifié à l'idée que … Que tu m'es prise pour une …**

 **\- Une quoi ?**

 **\- Une salope.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas une salope Be! Tu es ma copine!** Elle a rie sous moi et a de nouveau tapé sur mes épaules. **Bella, je côtoie de nombreuses salopes au lycée, tu n'as rien à voir avec elles.**

Elle me regardait avec ces yeux de chien battu, alors je l'ai embrassé. D'abord du bout des lèvres pour un simple baisé mais je vous jure que son regard a changé et s'est chargé de désirs, tout comme ma bite d'ailleurs. Je suis redescendu sur ces lèvres, une fois, puis deux … J'ai arrêté de compter quand elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou pour se rapprocher de moi. Je me suis installé entre ses jambes sans réellement y prendre place au début parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sente mon érection. Est-ce que c'est normale que je sois en érection total dès que je suis près d'elle ? Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un puceau! Mais quand Bella a remonté sa jambe pour la passer derrière mes fesses … Je ne suis qu'un homme!

La porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et on a entendu les voix de plusieurs filles. Dans un bond, Bella m'a littéralement jeté en dehors du canapé et si je ne mettais pas retenu à la table base, j'aurais eu la gueule au sol. Je lui ai lancé un regard noir alors qu'elle remettait ses cheveux en place, j'y avais foutu un sacré bordel. Elle s'est excusée et a pointé du doigt mon jeans. Je l'ai de nouveau regardé en biais, en colère et frustré, j'ai tiré sur mon jeans pour être plus à l'aise et que ça ne se voit pas trop, juste avant que Jane et ses amies arrivent au salon.

 **\- Salut.** A dit Jane sur d'un ton maussade. Je ne pense pas que ça lui plaise que je sois là et encore moins avec sa soeur.

 **\- On a pas vue le temps passé, on allait monté** **.**

 **\- Vous pouvez resté avec nous.**

Sérieusement ? Donc elle me détestait tellement, ainsi que l'idée que je puisse fréquenter Bella, qu'elle était prête à me permettre de mater toutes ses copines en maillot de bain ? Simplement pour pas que je me retrouve seul avec sa sœur ? C'était assez comique en faite. J'ai souri à Bella en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur auquel j'ai eu le droit à un regard noir, ce qui a agrandit mon sourire. J'ai regardé les filles invités par Jane, comme si je réfléchissais vraiment. J'ai remarqué immédiatement Alice et Veronica, les grandes copines idiotes et fouteuse de merde de Jane. Et « la copine de Jasper » pour Alice. J'avais toujours envie de rire quand je me rappelais que désormais elle était la copine de mon pote. Je me suis tourné vers Bella avec une mise boudeuse avant de rire devant sa tête. Je me suis glissé derrière elle et j'ai passé mes mains son ventre pour la coller contre mon érection avant de répondre.

 **\- Merci pour l'invitation mais, on a d'autre projet pour ce soir.** J'ai peut-être fait mon plus beau sourire victorieux à Jane … Peut-être. Elle m'a regardé de travers et a entraînée ses connes de copines dans la cuisine. **Ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir refuser son invitation** **.**

 **\- Tu peux aller t'amuser avec elle si** **ç** **a te fait tellement envie.**

 **\- Je pré** **f** **érais m'amuser avec toi pour une fois** **.**

 **\- Tu t'ennuies avec moi ?** Elle m'a fait un moue à croquer, elle était vraiment sexy avec ces petites lèvres en avant, boudeuse.

 **\- Je dis qu'on s'amuse pas beaucoup, on s'ennuie enfaite tu as raison.**

 **\- C'est marrant que tu dises ça parce que ta bite semble pas d'accord! Elle s'éclate, elle!**

 **\- Elle est loin de s'éclater! Elle souffre, à cause de toi!**

 **\- A** **h** **ou** **ais ? Promis, un jour on sera de grandes** **copines!**

Est-ce que je suis normal d'avoir la queue en feu quand je l'entend en parler comme si elle était une tiers personne ? Je sais pas ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi, cette nana me rend complément cinglé!

Si elle était timide et mal à l'aise il y a 20 minutes, maintenant elle était provocante et sur d'elle. Elle m'a sourie de ses lèvres qui appelle à la débauche et m'a traîné par mon haut, jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux te mettre en pyjama maintenant ?**

 **\- Bien sû** **r.** J'ai retiré mon t-shirt et j'ai baissé mon jeans sur mes chevilles. **Je suis prê** **t.** Je lui ai sourie la voyant perturber.

 **\- Je ... Ok, j'arrive!**

J'ai rie en la regardant disparaître dans ce qui semblait être une salle de bain jointe à la chambre. Dés qu'elle a refermé la porte, j'ai retiré mes pompes, les balançant dans un coin de la chambre où je risquais pas de me les prendre dans les pieds. Puis j'ai complètement retiré mon jeans et mes chaussettes et les ai posé sur une chaises à côté d'une commode. Retirer ses chaussettes, c'est essentielle parce que c'est tout sauf sexy! C'est littéralement un tue l'amour que vous soyez un homme ou une femme. Personne ne veut baiser avec quelqu'un qui garde ses chaussettes au lit ou alors vous êtes dans une longue relation et ... Ça craint!

Je me suis avachie sur le lit avec pour simple pyjama, mon boxer. Puis j'ai allumé la télé comme si j'étais chez moi en l'attendant. Elle serait peut-être plus à l'aise s'il y avait du bruit quand elle reviendrait. Puis j'ai horreur des blancs, je sais jamais quoi faire dans ces moments là. Je zappais les chaines, les unes après les autres quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et ma traitresse de bite s'est de nouveau réveillée quand j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Elle portait un débardeur serré sur ses incroyables seins sans soutien-gorge en dessous et un short de sport collé comme ceux que portent les cheerleaders pendant leur entraînement.

 **\- Seigneur, est-ce qu'on s'amuse ?** Je me suis redressé et ai lancé les jambes du côté du lit, littéralement au garde à vous.

Elle a rie, a fait une petite danse me montrant ses jolie petites fesses et s'est rapproché du coté du lit où je me trouvais. Elle s'est placé devant moi, ma tête au niveau de ses seins, ce qui est bien avec le fait que Bella ne mesure pas plus d'un mètre 60, c'est que même assis, j'ai une vue plongeante dans son décolleté. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches et d'elle-même, elle s'est insérée entre mes jambes se rapprochant de moi, elle a passer ses mains dans mes cheveux, les tirant en arrière pour faire basculer ma tête et m'a embrassé rapidement avant de prendre appuie sur mes épaules pour passer chacune de ses jambes sur mes cuisses. Seigneur, je ne m'y attendais pas, elle était a quelque centimètre de ma queue qui réclamer du contact. Ou est passé la Bella timide ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, attention. C'est de nouveau elle, qui a pris l'initiative de m'embrasser, j'étais vraiment dans le gaz ce soir. En général, je suis toujours celui qui amène les choses pour qu'elle aille plus loin, mais ça me va aussi. Et ça me va encore plus quand Bella pousse sur mes épaules pour m'allonger sur le lit et encore plus-plus quand elle commence a rouler des hanches contre les miennes. Je sais pas si à ce moment là, ça aurait pu déraper et je le saurais jamais parce que alors que je commençais a arrêté de respirer pour pas éjacule comme un gamin de 10 ans, touchant sa bite pour la première fois, on a eu le droit à une porte qui s'est ouverte en fracas sur une Jane pas si contente que ça de nous trouver dans cette position. Bella s'est redressé immédiatement, a froncé les sourcils, pas contente qu'on la dérange visiblement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** A-t-elle demandé en se retirant de sur mon corps.

 **\- Je veux juste être sûr que vous avez tous ce qu'il faut, que vous ne manquez de rien.**

 **\- Les tiroirs sont remplie de capote! On a tous ce qu'il faut.**

 _Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?_ Les yeux de Jane se sont écartés d'horreurs et sûrement de dégout. Elle m'a jeté un regard noir alors que j'avais rien fait, je veux dire, je n'ai pas ramené ces capotes! Puis elle s'est tournée vers Bella fronçant les sourcils. Elles semblaient avoir une discussion silence entre elles. Puis Jane a soupiré et a fermé la porte nous laissant seul. Cette interruption avait au moins parmi à ma bite de décompresser … dans tous les sens du terme.

 **\- Désolé, pour ça! Il semblerait qu'elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup.**

 **\- Elle n'est pas non plus ma meilleure amie.**

 **\- Jane aime tout le monde, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

 **\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée.**

 **\- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?** A-t-elle rie.

 **\- C'est un mal entendu et c'est une longue histoire.**

 **\- J'ai tous mon temps.**

 **\- J'ai rien avoir là** **dedans.**

 **\- Bon alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu en veux autant à Rose ?**

 **\- Ça,** **ç** **a te regarde pas ma belle, peut importe à quelle point tu peux ê** **tre sexy.**

 **\- Alors on peut parler des paris. J'oublie pas que tu as dis que j'é** **tais sexy!** J'ai rie.

 **\- Que veux-tu savoir sur les paris ?**

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous dit à bientôt.

Bonne reprise de cours les filles

XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toute, ayant eu un peu de temps dans ce long week-end j'en profite pour vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre sera pour mon autre histoire a arrivera probablement pas avant la fin du mois mais je m'y concentre. Bonne journée.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Je lui ai sourit, ravie de pouvoir en savoir un peu plus sur toute cette histoire de pari. J'ai grimpé dans le lit et me suis allongé à ma place habituelle. Ma tête reposant sur une main, j'attendis qu'à son tour, il prenne place. Je crevais d'envie de lui poser un tas de questions sur ces paris mais il ne semblait pas vraiment partant pour en parler de lui-même, mais visiblement, il préférait cette conversation à celle de Rosalie, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux être patiente quand il le faut. Il s'est allongé en soupirant, a mis ses bras derniers sa tête faisant ressortir ses incroyables biceps et a tourné la tête vers moi.

 **\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?**

 **\- J'ai envie de te poser tous un tas de questions.**

 **\- Tu as l'air d'une psychopathe.** A-t-il dit en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'ai ri et l'aie bousculé en lui tapant le bras avant de lui tirer les cheveux. Évidemment Edward ne se laissa pas faire, _pourquoi le ferait-il hein!_. Il s'est redressé comme un mort sortant de sa tombe et s'est littéralement jeté sur moi, je vous jure. Dans un seul mouvement, je me suis retrouvé coincé entre son corps et le matelas avec les deux poignets en l'air tenus par une de ses mains. Bagarreuse comme je suis, je me suis mis a gigoter dans tous les sens essayant de me libérer.

 **\- Putain, arrête de bouger comme ça!** Sans prévenir je l'ai mordu dans le cou ce qui le fait sauter hors du lit la seconde d'après. **Putain, tu es cinglée ?** Il m'a lancé un regard noir à coté du lit. **Je suis sûr que je saigne.**

 **\- Tu es un bébé !** J'ai rit à gorge déployer.

 **-** **Viens ici ! Je vais te mordre, tu vas voir qui est le bébé.** Il s'est approché et je suis sortie du lit.

 **-** **Si tu fais ça, je te castre !**

 **\- Tu es une teigne.** Dit-il en se rallongeant

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes autant.**

 **\- On va dire ça.** J'ai levé les yeux au ciel décidant de l'ignorer. Je suis retourné sur le lit mais au lieu de m'allonger comme lui, je me suis mis en tailleur.

 **\- Bon ! Alors, je suis curieuse, comment tu en es venus à parier sur moi ?**

 **-...Emmett ... Et James!** Répond t-il

 **\- Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?** Il a soupiré.

 **\- James a dit que tu étais bonne et qu'il ... Il voulait coucher avec toi! Emmett a dit qu'aucun de nous n'avait une chance avec toi ... Je suis trop compétiteur je suppose!**

 **\- Donc c'était toi ou James ?**

C'est quoi ce bordel ? James ? C'était avant ou après qu'il commence à s'intéresser à Rosalie ? Je suis persuadé qu'il se fout d'elle bordel ! J'ai frissonné de dégoût en l'imaginant essayé de me mettre dans son lit. _Trop dégeu!_

\- **Soit heureuse que ce soit moi!**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de ne pas approcher James ? Pour être sûr que tu es toutes tes chances ?**

 **\- Non. James est un enfoiré, même si toi et moi ont en été resté là, je t'aurais mis en garde.**

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais couché avec James! Ce mec est chelou. Plutôt devenir nonne.**

 **\- Je t'ai vue parler avec lui quand tu es sortie du lycée ton premier jour.** Avec Rose! Nuance!

 **\- Tu crois que je m'allonge pour tous les mecs qui viennent me parler ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je pense juste qu'il te draguait.**

 **\- Tu es jaloux ?** J'ai sourit comme une baleine.

 **\- Je dois m'inquiéter ?** Il ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde, ça valait même pas la peine de répondre.

 **\- C'est moi qui me renseigne! Pas toi! ... Donc! Ça consiste en quoi ces paris ?**

 **\- Tu es sérieuse ? ... Je prends une fille et je la nique!** Il était agacé.

 **\- Ce que tu peux être vulgaire!** J'ai levé les yeux au ciel puis j'ai réalisé. **... Donc, tu voulais juste … me niquer ?**

 **\- Sincèrement ? Ouais!**

Je ne sais si le pire est sa réponse ou le fait qu'il me répondre ça comme ci c'était normal. _Sérieux ?_ Je veux dire, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse, une personne normale aurait trouvé une parada mais pas Edward. Et moi ? Je ressemble à une idiote, la bouche ouverte sous le choc. Il en profita pour m'embrasser, ce qui le fit rire. J'ai froncé les sourcils, mécontente de sa réponse.

 **\- Tu es sérieux là ?**

 **\- Tu aurais préféré que je te mentes ? Aller Be, si un mec te dit qu'il n'a pas pensé à te baiser la première fois qu'il t'a vue, c'est un menteur. Ça veut pas dire qu'il s'intéresse pas vraiment à toi.**

 **\- Tu vas me dire que je suis censé prendre ça comme un compliment ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une insulte !** Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, tu peux avoir n'importe quelle fille! C'est même pas drôle au final pour toi! Tu as juste à claquer des doigts et je parie qu'elles ont déjà la bouche pleine!**

 **\- Qui est vulgaire maintenant ?**

 **\- Oh aller, ose dire que tu as des problèmes pour emballer les filles !**

 **\- Tu ne t'es pas laissé embobiner!**

 **\- Évidemment! Je suis trop maligne!** Je lui ai sourit avant de jeter mes cheveux en derrière imitant une fille superficielle entrain de draguer.

 **\- C'est ça, c'est juste parce que tu as su pour le pari.**

 **\- Tu crois que je te serais tombée dans les bras ?**

 **\- Oué !**

 **\- Dans tes rêves mon pote.** Il s'est redressé sur ses coudes et m'a lancé son regard de séducteur, sexy à mourir. **Arrête ça.**

 **\- Quoi ?** Il s'est assis. **Que j'arrête quoi ?** Son visage était vraiment proche du mien.

 **\- Recule !** J'ai ordonné avec une voix mal assurée.

 **\- Tu as envie que t'embrasse.**

 **\- Non !** _Oui, s'il te plaît oui._

 **\- Je te demande pas ton avis.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de comprendre et profita que mon nouvel état de choc pour plaquer ses superbes lèvres contre les miennes. Dieu que c'était bon. Il y a vraiment pire dans la vie que de se faire embrasser et tripoter par Edward Cullen. Je sais, je me répète mais … Seigneur ! Il a posé ses grandes mains sur mes hanches et me tira jusqu'à lui pour que me retrouve assise sur ces jambes. Pour un meilleur confort, j'ai enroulé mes jambes au tour de ses hanches tandis qu'il était assis le lit, tout ça sans quitter ses lèvres. C'était plutôt innocent … Au début! Il s'agissait juste de quelques longs baisers tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui. Puis il a glissé ses mains sous mon débardeur touchant ma peau nue, ce qui m'envoya des picotements jusqu'au bout des orteils. Je me suis serré encore plus, si c'était possible contre son torse et força le passage de ses lèvres pour y fourrer ma langue. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, avec personne jusqu'à ce soir, mais Edward ne sembla pas s'en plaindre. L'une de ses mains descendit sous mes fesses et serra mon cul, ce qui m'envoyer de l'électricité jusqu'à mon clitoris. J'en avais pas assez, j'en voulais plus!

Mon comportement était complètement ridicule, il suffit qu'Edward pose ses mains sur moi pour je me transforme en une assoiffé de sexe; Je ne sais pas de quoi je devais avoir l'air mais ça devait pas être jolie-jolie. Je balançais mes hanches contre les siennes comme si j'avais le feu au cul et comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me soulager, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. On a basculé en arrière et Edward a empoigné mes fesses me collant encore plus contre son érection. C'est si excitant bon sang ! Ses mains sont remontées sous mon débardeur, d'abord dans mon dos puis sur mon ventre, pour remonter rapidement jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je m'avais pas de soutien-gorge, alors il entra directement en contacte avec mes seins et mes tétons. J'étais excité comme jamais, j'étais complètement déchaîné. Je savais que je ne devais pas aller plus loin mais j'en crevais d'envie. Je voulais le déshabiller et abuser de son corps. Ma main glissa jusqu'à son boxer et j'ai caressé son érection au-dessus du tissu. Je ne sais pas ce qui me rendait si aventureuse mais ça semblait plaire à Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à grogner comme un ours et qu'il me repousse gentiment par les épaules.

 **\- Seigneur Bella ! Calme toi femme !** J'ai rit.

 **\- Tu me provoques et tu n'assumes pas.**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Je rêve de t'arracher ta petite culotte.** J'ai dégluti avec difficulté. **Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois encore partante pour ça, donc … Arrêtons là.**

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis retiré de lui pour m'allonger de mon côté du lit. Il avait raison, je ne voulais pas passer à l'acte maintenant, c'était trop tôt, mais lui résister est vraiment difficile et c'est cruel de faire ça à mon corps, il en rêve. J'étais encore un peu essoufflé de tous ces efforts. Je me suis installée sur le flanc, lui faisant face. Il avait un sourire béat.

 **\- Tu as l'air fière comme un paon.**

 **\- Tu m'as toucher la queue et je t'ai toucher les seins. Je suis refait.** J'ai rit.

 **\- Tu es ridicule. Si je te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu es puceau.** Il a rit à son tour.

 **\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, crois-moi.**

J'ai rougi d'embarras et d'envie en même temps. J'ai roulé sur le dos, pour dissimuler ma gêne. Edward pouvait être si cash que parfois il me coupait l'herbe sous le pied. Je devais absolument revenir à cette histoire de pari.

 **\- Et donc ... Tu choisis ou tes potes choisissent la fille ?**

 **\- Ça dépend! En général les mecs me mettent au défi de séduire une fille qu'ils ont croisés et de l'emballer comme tu dis. D'autres fois, c'est moi qui lance le pari. Je t'ai choisi, grave erreur !** Je lui mis un coup de poing dans le bras.

 **\- Va chier!** Il a rit. **Et tu es toujours obligé d'accepter ?**

 **\- Nan! Heureusement d'ailleurs, si tu savais le nombre de fois où Jasper ou James m'ont mis au défi de me faire la plus moche de la boîte. C'est pas mon délire de donner de faux espoir !**

 **\- Tu n'es pas un peu prétentieux ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu les trouves moches que c'est le cas de tout le monde !**

 **\- Je n'ai rien dit de mal, je dis juste que si je dois me taper une fille, je préfère qu'elle me plaise un minimum.**

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je plais à Edward Cullen ? Je me suis mordu la langue pour m'empêcher de sourire comme une bécasse et mon ventre s'est involontairement resserré de plaisir sous cette constatation. Je n'ai rien ajouté là-dessus, ne voulant pas paraître prétentieuse.

 **\- Qui est ta prochaine cible ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien! Je crois que je vais arrêter là! Je veux plus jamais tomber sur une nana comme toi!** Encore une fois, je lui mis un coup de poing.

 **\- N'importe quoi! Je suis là meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée.**

 **\- Loin de là, ma belle. Tu es la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.** Un sourire se forma sur son visage me prouvant qu'il plaisantait. **Un cauchemar vivant. Tu es insupportable.**

 **\- Va chier, abrutit.**

J'ai fait mine d'être vexé et est roulé sur le côté pour lui tourné le dos. Il s'est rapidement collé contre mon dos et m'a embrassé dans le cou en riant.

 **\- Je plaisante Be.**

Je n'ai ni répondu, ni bouger. Alors pendant de longues minutes, il a continué de déposer de petits baisers dans mon cou et sur mon épaule, me caressant la hanche sans jamais aller trop loin. Edward pouvait vraiment être un mec attendrissant. Il avait raison, s'il y avait pas eu cette histoire de pari, j'aurais pu facilement tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais Edward étant Edward ...

 **\- Tu as dit que tu ne couchais pas avec des filles vierges!**

 **\- Ouais**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Ai-je dit après mettre retourner vers lui.

 **\- Je ne veux pas leur prendre ça.**

 **\- Donc, c'est une question de principe ?**

 **\- Ouais, et puis après elles sont chiantes.** Il a eu un petit rire

 **\- Tu es un connard.** J'ai levé les yeux au plafond.

 **\- Quoi ? D'abord ça me prend trop temps pour faire céder une vierge, elles sont trop … Prude ?! Après elles pensent que je suis l'homme de leur vie. Désolé, je ne suis pas l'homme d'une seule femme ! J'aime trop les femmes pour ça.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment un connard.** Enfaîte. Ai-je commencé en souriant. **Tu es une salope au masculin ?** Il m'a fixé comme s'il réfléchissait à mes paroles.

 **\- Je suppose que oui, je suis une salope, mais je le vis bien.** A-t-il dit en riant.

 **\- Mon Dieu, comment je me suis retrouvé avec toi ? J'ai vraiment dû merder dans une autre vie.**

 **\- C'est toi qui es venue me chercher.**

 **\- Comme si t'en rêvé pas.**

 **\- Qui est prétentieuse maintenant ?**

Il m'a sourit, ce n'était pas une remarque qui avait pour but de me vexer alors j'ai ri. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, je m'entendais très bien avec Edward. Au premier abord, Edward est un gros dragueur qui ne pense qu'à sauter toutes les filles qu'il croise, ce qui n'est pas faux mais Edward est aussi un gentil garçon quand on est son amie. Si tu es une fille et que tu passes dans son lit, ne t'attend pas à y revenir. Edward ne couche pas avec la même fille deux soirs différents. Si tu es son amie, c'est une autre histoire, enfin je suppose, je ne sais pas vraiment dans quelle catégorie me mettre : Je ne couche pas avec lui et je ne suis pas son amie mais nous nous embrassons, nous chauffons et apprécions et nous parlons, rions, mangeons ensemble … Bref, je sais pas dans quelle catégorie je suis maintenant et je ne sais pas non plus dans qu'elle catégorie je serais après les vacances de noël. Edward a tendu la main vers mon visage et a repoussé des mèches de mes cheveux qui me tombés sur le visage avant de me sourire.

 **\- À quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- Je me demande ce que tu ferais si … Si je te disais que je l'étais.**

 **\- Était quoi ?** A-t-il dit en se redressant sur son coude.

 **\- Tu sais … Vierge.** J'ai répondu mal à l'aise.

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'aurais pas insisté. On en serait pas là en tout cas.**

 **\- Donc, si je te dis maintenant que je suis vierge … Tu ne m'approcheras plus ?**

J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir la réponse, je n'avais pas parler de ça consciemment, c'est venue comme ça. Je voulais pas qu'il sache si je me demandais si on continuerait à être « amis » après Noël. Alors … Je suis surement stupide et je suis sur que je vais regretter d'avoir abordé le sujet. Il a froncé les sourcils et s'est complément redresser dans le lit.

 **\- Est-ce que tu as un truc à me dire Be ?** J'ai rougi violemment et d'un coup j'avais super chaud. ,

 **\- Non, non, rien!** J'ai paniqué.

 **\- Si tu es vierge, tu dois me le dire ! Je ne déconne pas ! Tu ne peux pas me donner ta virginité ok ?**

 **\- Calmes-toi ! Je t'ai dit que je ne l'étais pas.** Il s'est détendu avant que je n'ajoute: **Pas tout à fait.**

 **\- Ça veut dire quoi ça exactement ? …. Be ! Répond putain !**

 **\- Je … Eh bien …**

 **\- Tu es vierge ou merde ?**

 **\- Non ! Oui ! Enfin, non ! Je le suis pas ! …**

Ok Bella, tu es entrain de passé pour une grosse folle, dans quelle galère tu t'es mise ma vieille ? Il m'a fixé une longue minute mutin.

 **\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es défoncé ou quoi ?**

 **\- Oh Edward ! Laisse tomber, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai abordé le sujet !**

 **\- Je vais certainement pas lâcher l'affaire Be ! C'est quoi ce délire ?**

C'est officiel, je suis la fille la plus stupide de l'univers. Pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma grande gueule ? Est-ce que pour une fois, je pourrais réfléchir avant de parler ? Arrêté d'être curieuse ? J'ai soupiré, j'étais vraiment mal barré. J'allais devoir expliquer mon expérience sexuelle de 5 secondes chrono. Il allait forcément se moquer de moi et me rire au nez avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre. Je me suis sentie encore rougir, ce qui me fit sentir encore plus honteuse. Edward me fixait, le dos droit comme un piquet assis sur le lit. À se demander qui avait quelque chose à révéler.

 **\- Une fois, un aller-retour.** J'ai fermé les yeux très fort et me suis caché le visage avec les mains.

 **\- Quoi ?** _Putain ! Il n'a pas compris ce que je voulais dire._

 **\- Ça faisait trop mal. Je n'ai pas supporté plus d'un … Aller-retour.**

On est resté de longues minutes sans parler ni l'un ni l'autre mais ça m'a paru des heures, de longues heures de gêne où il m'a regardé les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes tandis que moi j'étais toujours allongée de tout mon long sur le matelas. Est-ce que ça va durer encore longtemps ? Je vais finir par me consumer de honte si ça continue.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Je lui ai dit de partir ! Ça me paraissait évident pourtant.**

 **\- Non ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé … Pour que tu es mal !**

 **\- Quoi ? Je … Je sais pas ! C'est normal, non ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?** Je me suis redressé.

 **\- Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe !**

 **\- Je te parle de préliminaire Be.**

 **\- C'est dégoûtant, je n'avais pas envie de faire ça avec lui.**

 **\- Parce que tu penses que ça se résume à sucer une bite et lécher une chatte.**

 **\- Parce que tu te fais jamais sucer la queue ?**

 **\- Si, j'adore ça! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je les lèche. Quand tu connais pas la fille, tu as pas forcément envie d'y foutre le nez.**

 **\- ... Alors c'est quoi un préliminaire pour toi ?**

 **\- Peu importe, il s'agit d'exciter ma partenaire pour faciliter la pénétration, plus tu mouilles et plus ce sera facile. Parfois de simples caresses suffisent à exciter! D'autres fois, ...**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus.**

 **\- Ce mec t'a volé ta virginité!**

 **\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, ce qui est fait est fait.** Ai-je répondu en lui tournant le dos.

 **\- Vraiment ? Comment tu peux me vendre du sexe alors que tu n'es même pas sûr de le supporter ?**

J'ai tourné la tête surprise de sa question. Je n'avais pas pensé que je pourrais ne pas aimer ça une seconde fois. Normalement, la pire fois, c'est la première. Ça devrait faire moins mal, non ? Qu'est que fera Edward si je ne supporte pas cette deuxième fois ? Est-ce déjà qu'il veut continuer ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Jane entra dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte à la volée, me sauvant.

 **\- C'est quoi ton problème à toujours débarquer comme ça ?** Demanda Edward.

 **\- Je voulais juste savoir si vous manquiez de quelques choses.**

 **\- On a tout ce qu'il faut.**

 **\- Ça va Be ?**

 **\- Pourquoi elle n'irait pas bien ?** Il était clairement sur la défensive.

 **\- C'est à elle que je parle.**

 **\- Je vais très bien, on s'apprêtait à se coucher. Tu n'as pas besoin de remonter.**

 **\- Très bien, bonne nuit.**

Elle referma la porte sans avoir avant jeté un regard noir vers Edward.

 **\- C'est toi qui lui a demandé de débarquer comme ça ?**

 **\- Non! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien.** Il avait une idée derrière la tête mais ne la formula pas.

 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut se coucher ? Je suis fatiguée.**

 **\- Tu es chez toi, tu fais ce que tu veux!** A-t-il répondu froidement.

Malgré son ton froid, je me suis quand même allongé sous les couvertures dos à lui de peur qu'il veuille revenir sur cette question de sexe. De toute façon je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Après de longue minutes de silence j'ai entendu Edward s'allonger à son tour mais il ne s'est pas installer sous les couvertures. … Je n'avais pas prévu de baiser ma culotte, mais je pensais pas non plus passer le reste de la soirée dos à lui. C'était une catastrophe.


End file.
